E na escuridão aprisioná-los
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Minha versão sobre o que ocorreu com Sauron após a queda de Morgoth. Engloba desde a queda de Angband até a queda de Númenor (segunda era). Projeto ambicioso, rs. Tem um pouco de slash Sauron/Morgoth, mas é fraquíssimo e vê quem quer. Rs.
1. Chapter 1

I - A queda de Angband

E eis que ali estava ele. Outrora o Vala mais poderoso, o ser mais magnífico de Eä, por desejo de independência fora renegado e colocado em condição torpe. Rotulado como um ser maligno, curtira ódio e rancor, terror e fraqueza, e naquele momento não era sequer sombra do que um dia fora.

Os Valar, finalmente, cercaram Angband, e iam pegá-lo novamente. Desta vez, ele tinha certeza de que não haveria perdão, como fora da primeira.

Não podia se esconder. Não podia fazer coisa alguma - apenas esperar. Estava na sua mais funda sala, em uma das masmorras, mas em breve certamente o procurariam ali. Sentou-se no chão e, de forma inesperada até mesmo para si, começou a chorar. Tapou os olhos com as mãos queimadas e enegrecidas, por mais que ninguém fosse ver... pois não havia ninguém presente. Queria, apesar de tudo, parar com aquilo antes de os Valar chegarem... uma vez que prometera, a si próprio, até o fim apresentar dignidade. Mesmo na prisão. Mesmo na morte.

"Morte...", pensou ele, enquanto as lágrimas ainda vertiam. Finalmente seria talvez atingido pela morte, aquilo que os homens mortais tanto temiam, e alguns ansiavam. Agora ele sabia como eles se sentiam no final de suas vidas...

Os homens, ao menos, tinham isto como "dádiva"... e ele, que teria uma talvez bastante ignominiosa e terrível? Talvez a pior de todas dentre toda a história de Arda...

Escutou passos. Ainda não eram os Valar. Era ele, Mairon, a quem os de fora chamavam de Sauron. Ele estava ali também...?

- Meu senhor... o senhor está aqui!

Envergonhado das próprias lágrimas, ele foi até Mairon e o olhou nos olhos. Como se não houvesse uma terrível guerra lá fora, o Maia prestou normalmente a reverência ante seu mestre, e lhe perguntou:

- Há algo que eu possa fazer pelo senhor...?

- Nada.

Esta única palavra, tendo sido dita como foi, demonstrava toda a falta de esperança que o Senhor do Escuro desenvolvera em si.

- Os Valar se aproximam, meu senhor...

- Sim, Mairon. Eles se aproximam, e nós... estamos encurralados, não é mesmo?

Um tênue e irônico sorriso se desenhou nos lábios daquele que um dia fora o mais poderoso dos Ainur. Sauron não sorriu, porém sustentou o olhar em direção a seu senhor.

- Se o consola, eu também serei pego. E provavelmente escravizado ou morto...

- Os Valar não escravizam. Eu já estive cativo em Valinor uma vez... não é do feitio deles.

- Mas matam.

- Provavelmente... e isto, se acontecer, será principalmente porque eu já tive a minha "chance" de reabilitação.

- Eles não me pegaram no primeiro cerco. Agora, é quase certo que peguem...

- Você cuidou de tudo quando eu estive preso... eu lembro!

E uma tênue boa lembrança tomou conta do coração negro de Morgoth... como se ali ainda houvesse capacidade de haver bons sentimentos.

- Eu cuidarei de novo, meu senhor.

- Mas Mairon... eles vão pegá-lo desta vez. Aprenderam a lição. Não podem deixar você solto de novo, dado que foi o comandante de Angband em minha primeira ausência, e não o deixarão reerguer tudo novamente.

- Meu senhor... eu lhe serei leal até o mais amargo fim. Isto eu lhe prometo.

- Receio que ele já está chegando...

- Pode até ser. Porém, o senhor sabe que meu principal atributo não está na força bruta... e sim na astúcia. Eu vencerei os Valar pela astúcia... meu senhor, mesmo quando tudo parecer perdido ou quando eu lhe parecer desleal... mesmo assim eu estarei ao seu lado, e por si trabalharei. Por favor, meu suserano e senhor, guarde estas palavras consigo, e acesse-as em sua memória mesmo nos piores momentos do cativeiro dos Valar. Não resista agora... eu resistirei pelo senhor. Na hora certa.

Um som de arrombamento de portas e portões foi ouvido. Morgoth podia sentir... dessa vez, eram os Valar chegando.

De forma quase instintiva, ele abraçou o corpo de Mairon, segurando em seus braços. Seu tenente gemeu de dor, pois mesmo enfraquecido seu senhor conseguia apertar bem forte.

- Mairon... isto vai me parecer vergonhoso aqui, no final de tudo, mas... eu estou com medo.

- Se me permite a ousadia, senhor... é porque o senhor colocou muito de seu próprio poder no corpo físico.

- Pode ser... eu falhei, não é mesmo?

- De certa forma, não. Pois eu aprendi uma lição muito grande disto, e com certeza ela nos será útil no futuro.

- Que futuro, Mairon...? Nós vamos morrer...!

- Lembre-se das minhas palavras, senhor... eu vencerei aos Valar pela astúcia. E lhe serei leal mesmo quando parecer desleal. Guarde-as, ó senhor.

Morgoth, que era muito mais passional que Sauron, apertou-o com ainda mais força contra si, e lhe disse afinal:

- Mairon, obrigado pelos serviços até agora... você foi esplêndido... se você fosse o senhor em meu lugar, com toda a certeza o fim não seria esse.

- Não diga uma coisa destas, ó senhor...! Que eu consigo não me posso comparar. Mesmo assim agradeço-lhe a consideração. Agora... está na hora de nos separarmos.

- Não... fique aqui comigo, ao menos até o final.

- Senhor... por favor, me escute...

- Não. Mairon...! Você para mim é quase como um filho...!

Os olhos de Morgoth voltaram a lacrimejar, por mais que ele tentasse segurar. Sauron quase sentiu piedade daquele senhor que um dia tanto adorara, nos dias da juventude sua e do mundo, e que agora decaíra tanto. Mesmo assim, num último esforço, ele saiu dos braços do Senhor do Escuro e se mantivera longe dele.

- Mairon...!

De uma única vez, vários Maiar e Valar invadiram a masmorra. E lá encontraram os dois piores inimigos de Arda, juntos afinal.

Manwë, em toda sua majestade, tomou a Angainor e a mostrou a Morgoth, o qual se encontrava impotente, encolhido de medo.

- Lembra dela, ó Morgoth Bauglir?

Era a corrente que o contivera por três eras. O esgar de terror era claro em seu rosto.

- Manwë...! Você... seria capaz de tamanha crueldade?

- Quem é você para falar em crueldade?!

E num brilho de poder intenso, numa força que, àquele instante, era muitas vezes maior que a do outro, Manwë o atou firmemente com a corrente forjada por Aulë. Morgoth, em desespero, urrou de dor e sofrimento.

Sauron foi tomado por inúmeros Maiar, bem como alguns Valar, como Eonwë. Ao contrário de seu senhor, ele não demonstrava sentimento algum; deixava-se prender sem resistência, também.

Sem mais palavras, Manwë ordenou que ambos fôssem levados de lá, para o supremo julgamento em Valinor.

- Vamos! Levem-nos! Mantenhamos ambos presos em salas diferentes, para que não confabulem um com o outro!

E rápido como chegaram, todos os Valar e Maiar auxiliares partiram, levando os senhores de Angband consigo, sem encontrar mais a resistência de quem quer que fosse: todas as criaturas de Angband remanescentes haviam fugido, ou se escondido em terror. Ninguém, àquela hora, estava do lado do Senhor do Escuro.

Ninguém, além da astúcia de Sauron, o qual, silencioso e aparentemente entregue e submisso aos Valar, maquinava planos em sua mente experimentada nas artimanhas da malícia e do embuste.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Aí gente... se eu errei muito aí, me perdoem tá? Rsrsrs! Faz muito tempo que li o Silmarillion pela última vez. Mas esse tema, bem como a inteligência do Sauron pra fazer "coisas" (rs) me chamou a atenção e eu comecei esse plot._

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	2. Chapter 2

II - A condenação de Melkor e o perdão de Mairon

Após um longo período, Mairon abriu os olhos. A claridade de Aman feria-lhe os olhos, de uma forma que ele, antes acostumado com a escuridão perene de Angband, não podia suportar.

Quantos dias acordara e dormira ali? Quanto tempo se passara desde que o aprisionaram, junto de Melkor? Não sabia. Já não contava mais nada. E antes que o desespero se apossasse de si, colocava sua disciplinada mente para repetir a seguinte frase: "A vitória não tardará... e ela será minha".

Assim passaram-se os dias, meses talvez, quando enfim a porta de sua prisão foi aberta. Lá estava Eonwë, um dos Valar.

- Sauron, levante-se. Seu senhor, Morgoth, será penalizado agora. E você também.

Eonwë ordenou que alguns guardas soltassem parcialmente as correntes do Maia - mas apenas para que ele pudesse andar - e em seguida Mairon se levantou. No entanto, um esgar de terror e medo tomou sua face, e ele se prostrou perante o Vala.

- Perdoe-me, senhor, eu lhe imploro...!

- E por que pede perdão, se até outro dia servia a Morgoth Bauglir - e continuaria servindo, caso não houvéssemos prendido a ambos?

- Meu senhor...! Ele me iludiu...! Quando o mundo e eu éramos jovens, ele me prometeu poder, e posição superior...

- E não lhe deu? Não estava você apenas abaixo dele na hedionda hierarquia de Angband?

- Sim, mas porque após o conhecimento que ele me delegou eu não tinha para onde ir! Senhor... ele ameaçava a todos nós, inclusive a mim! E eu sabia que não teria o perdão dos Valar! Mas agora eu lhe imploro, por favor, perdoe-me! Agora que tenho esta chance, não vou decepcioná-los!

E após proferir tais coisas, Sauron curvou-se quase até o chão, derramando inclusive algumas lágrimas. Em seu espírito bom, Eonwë hesitou.

- Escute. Um dia, na juventude de Eä, você foi chamado de "Mairon, o Admirável". Não foi?

- Sim, meu senhor...! Mas ele... Morgoth... ele arruinou-me a vida, e tudo que eu podia ter de bom!

- Acalme-se. Eu vou conversar com Aulë, seu anterior tutor, e com Manwë. Apenas eles podem dar a palavra final no seu caso.

- Agradeço-lhe imensamente, meu senhor!

- Não me chame de "meu senhor", como fazia com Morgoth. Apenas Eru é senhor!

- Oh, sim...! Eu compreendo!

- Terei com eles e em breve lhe trarei o resultado do que foi deliberado.

- Abençoada seja sua clemência, senhor Eonwë!

E assim, Eonwë saiu da sala sem ver o brilho de malícia que surgiu nos olhos de Sauron, bem como o tênue sorriso de vitória cantada antes da hora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eonwë, Manwë e Aulë sabiam, em seus íntimos, que Morgoth não merecia mais uma chance. Já havia tido a sua, e mesmo assim saíra da prisão ainda pior. Já Sauron... ele jamais fora julgado ou capturado antes, e portanto eles não teriam como saber se ele merecia uma segunda chance.

- Ele era um excelente artífice - declarou Aulë - porém muito altivo. Penso que o poder lhe subiu à cabeça... arrisco-me a dizer que talvez tenha jeito.

Manwë replicou:

- Mas Sauron teve uma chance de se redimir, quando Morgoth foi preso pela primeira vez. E em vez disto, continuou se aprimorando nas artes da escuridão e não abandonou Angband!

- Sim, ele continuou - interpelou Eonwë - No entanto, ele sabia que Morgoth um dia seria liberto, e talvez temesse a ira dele quando isto acontecesse. Agora, Sauron sabe que o Senhor do Escuro não mais voltará. Ademais, se demos perdão a Morgoth uma vez, por que não podemos dar a ele...?

Manwë andou pela sala mais algumas vezes, e enfim declarou:

- Há um modo de saber se seu coração se corrompeu ou não. Ele pode passar neste teste e ser perdoado. No entanto... se não passar, é certo que não deve ser poupado.

- Qual teste? - exclamaram Eonwë e Aulë quase ao mesmo tempo.

- O teste das Silmarils - disse Manwë, e os outros dois entenderam imediatamente o que seu mestre desejava fazer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Após algum tempo, Sauron viu Eonwë voltar para a sala onde estava preso. Olhou para ele, colocando em seus olhos a mais intensa expressão de súplica que podia, e o esperou falar.

- Sauron, eu deliberei com Manwë e Aulë, seu anterior senhor. Eles decidiram lhe dar uma chance...

Os olhos do Maia fulguraram por um instante, e em seguida ele sorriu.

- Serei-lhe eternamente grato, senhor Eonwë...!

- Acalme-se! Pois você ainda não está liberto.

- Não...?

- Precisará passar por um teste primeiro. Quem o aplicará será Manwë, e quem o julgará será ele também. Você está disposto a provar seu valor?

- Plenamente!

- Pois bem. Vamos, portanto. Está na hora de ir.

- Para onde, se me permite saber?

- Para seu teste. É agora.

Nesta hora, Sauron engoliu em seco, porém disfarçou. Aquilo estava indo rápido demais... e poderiam tentar pegá-lo numa armadilha. Porém, não tinha escolha.

Levantou-se, as mãos e pulsos ainda acorrentados, e seguiu a Eonwë. Não muito depois, estavam num salão amplo e bem iluminado. Estavam presentes Manwë, Aulë, Eonwë logicamente, e ainda Varda, a gloriosa Elentári, Senhora das Estrelas, a quem os elfos chamavam de Elbereth.

Por um momento, Sauron se sentiu tonto ante todo aquele esplendor. No entanto, logo ele pôde ao menos olhar no rosto dos Valar presentes. Menos no de Varda, em cujo semblante brilhava a luz de Ilúvatar, insuportável a quem vivera tantos anos na escuridão, tendo como luz apenas o fogo maldito das forjas de Angband.

Manwë tomou a palavra.

- Sauron, dou-lhe uma chance de reabilitação tão-somente porque Eonwë e Aulë, seu anterior tutor, me pediram. Eles depositaram confiança em você. Não os decepcione!

O Maia baixou os olhos em expressão submissa, e respondeu:

- Não os decepcionarei, senhor!

- Pois bem. Terá de fazer tudo que lhe for ordenado, a fim de ser liberto da condenação que Morgoth sofrerá. Você o fará?

- Sim, senhor Manwë.

- Está bem. Sob esta declaração, podemos começar. Tragam Morgoth!

Alguns guardas, todos Maiar que em tempos antigos eram companheiros de Mairon e àquela ocasião tinham um poder semelhante ao dele, trouxeram Morgoth acorrentado com Angainor. Estava pálido, em estado deprimente, claramente fraco a ponto de poder ser subjugado por Maiar e uma corrente. No entanto, ainda ostentava a coroa de ferro na qual duas Silmarils podiam ser vistas.

Ao ver Sauron, os olhos verdes do Vala caído se iluminaram por um instante, porém não passou disso... pois seu tenente não demonstrou nenhuma emoção ao vê-lo daquela forma.

Manwë tomou a palavra novamente:

- Sauron, você sabe que seu antigo senhor será imolado. Logo, esta é a última vez que vocês se vêem. Portanto... o que tem a dizer a ele?

- A única coisa que tenho a dizer... é que o renego completamente, até a reconstrução de Arda!

Os olhos de Morgoth vacilaram. Ele sentiu como se uma faca afiada lhe perfurasse o coração, e nenhum sofrimento impingido a si pelos Valar lhe feriria tanto.

- Mairon...!

Todavia, em sua mente Melkor lembrou das palavras de seu pupilo antes de serem capturados. Que mesmo quando parecesse desleal, seria leal... e venceria aos Valar pela astúcia, não pela força bruta.

Mas será que ele convenceria aos Valar de libertar a si, Melkor, também...?

Manwë continuou:

- Sauron, como você renega ao Senhor do Escuro, tem de fazer o que eu ordenar.

- Estou pronto para executar qualquer ordem, senhor!

- Pois bem. Eonwë o libertará das correntes que ainda lhe cingem as mãos e braços. A seguir, Aulë lhe oferecerá uma faca. Tome-a em mãos e com ela retire as duas Silmarils restantes da coroa de Morgoth.

Sauron não esperava que esta fosse a ordem de seu "teste", no entanto continuou não demonstrando emoção alguma. Foi até Eonwë, o qual o libertou, e em seguida tomou a faca de Aulë, fazendo uma reverência a ambos antes de enfim ir até Morgoth. Ainda sem esboçar emoção alguma, ele olhos nos olhos de seu anterior senhor e, primeiro uma e depois outra, retirou as Silmarils de sua coroa. Logo depois, tomou-as com as mãos. Nuas. E para a surpresa de todos na sala, inclusive de Morgoth, elas não o queimaram.

Um "oooohhh" de surpresa foi ouvido ecoar na sala, e até mesmo Manwë e Varda se demonstraram surpresos. Morgoth, por sua vez, foi tomado por um esgar de terror. Se as Silmarils não o queimaram, isso significava que Sauron estava, de fato, do lado dos Valar!

- Maldito Mairon, mil vezes maldito! Você me disse, me disse que seria leal até o fim, e agora me faz passar por isto!

Sem dar atenção a seu anterior mestre, bem como a seus clamores, o Maia leva as Silmarils em mãos para Manwë, não sem antes o reverenciar mais uma vez.

- Que tais jóias nunca mais sejam tocadas por mãos impuras outra vez! - declarou Manwë após receber as jóias em mãos, e um brado de júbilo foi ouvido no salão. No entanto, logo Manwë pediu para que todos silenciassem. Eles assim o fizeram, e ele continuou a falar.

- Sauron, se suas mãos não se queimaram pelas Silmarils, creio que maior teste de honestidade não pode lhe ser aplicado. Todos com espírito impuro que as tocaram se feriram, e você não. Portanto... Eu o declaro livre!

- Todas as línguas do mundo não seriam suficientes para que eu pudesse expressar a minha gratidão, senhor Manwë!

E ao dizer isto, o Maia prostrou-se até sua testa tocar o chão. Mas Manwë ainda tinha mais o que falar.

- Escute. Para que sua redenção seja completa, com esta mesma faca que porta, retire a coroa da cabeça de Melkor e a ate no pescoço dele, à guisa de coleira. Depois corte os cabelos dele e, enfim, mate seu "hröa" enterrando a faca em seu pescoço. Este corpo não lhe deve mais servir.

Esta ordem parecia ser demais para qualquer um naquele salão. Pois nem os Valar costumavam matar levianamente, e pensavam que seria duro para Sauron fazer isto com aquele que fora seu senhor por tantos séculos. Porém, ainda sem demonstrar emoção no semblante, o Maia foi até seu antigo senhor e fez o serviço mais "completo" ainda do que se lhe ordenara.

Ao chegar perto dele, cuspiu-lhe na face. E em seguida declarou-lhe a seguinte nota de repúdio:

- Maldito seja teu legado, Morgoth Bauglir, o que demovera Arda de seu propósito original! Maldito seja teu "fëa", que ainda vagará pelos confins do universo, sem perdão e sem cura! Maldito seja por tudo que me fizeste, ó Senhor do Escuro! Por ter desviado a mim e tantos outros de seus caminhos excelentes! Agora, no limiar de tua morte, eu o renego mil vezes, até a reconstrução de Arda!

Brados de júbilo foram ouvidos novamente. Enquanto isso, a faca de Sauron trabalhava, e ele retirou a coroa de Morgoth com a mesma, atou-a no pescoço dele e, sem delicadeza, cortou-lhe os longos cabelos rente, para causar-lhe vergonha. No final, Sauron ainda pôde ver uma lágrima rolar de um dos olhos verdes de seu anterior senhor.

Antes, porém, que o Maia pudesse brandir a faca contra o pescoço dele, Morgoth se pronunciou.

- Esperem! Não é dito que um moribundo tem sempre direito a uma última palavra...?

O salão ficou em silêncio de morte, como se de repente todos houvessem parado inclusive de respirar. Então Manwë falou:

- Fale, Morgoth. O que tem a dizer?

- Não lhes tomarei muito do tempo. Porém... quero dizer que vocês conseguiram realizar seu intento! Sempre prometi a mim mesmo que manteria minha dignidade até mesmo no final, no entanto... é difícil, e é difícil justamente porque vocês mandaram Mairon - que para mim jamais será Sauron - executar minha pena. Mairon, em quem eu confiei por milênios. Ele deve me matar... pois sim! Vocês conseguiram acabar comigo e com o resto de vontade de viver que eu ainda tinha. Pois sim. Mairon, se ainda tem alguma clemência, finalize logo isto. Deixe-me ir!

Ainda com o rosto petrificado, o Maia foi até seu anterior senhor, segurou o que ainda lhe restava dos cabelos, e disse, muito baixo, muito breve, numa vibração que apenas Melkor poderia escutar:

- Senhor... lembre-se agora e sempre: mesmo parecendo-lhe desleal, eu lhe sou leal. Até o fim...!

E, num movimento rápido, Sauron cravou a faca no pescoço de Morgoth. O sangue dele espirrou, e um esgar de nojo tomou conta de todos. O Maia executor, no entanto, permanecia com sua expressão de estátua de pedra.

O "fëa" de Morgoth lutou muito para se desfazer do "hröa", habituado que estava com a lida do mundo físico. Todavia, assim que viram o "fëa" dele se desprender, os Valar o tomaram, prenderam e jogaram através da Porta da Noite, no Vazio do qual nenhum ser, mortal ou imortal, homem ou Vala, poderia sair.

Durante tudo isto, Sauron permaneceu no salão do julgamento, a faca ainda cheia de sangue em suas mãos. Em seguida a depositou perto do "hröa" já morto de Morgoth, e foi limpar as mãos.

Logo, Manwë voltou, e junto de Aulë e Eonwë fez uma última declaração a ele.

- Sauron, você nos convenceu. Alguém ainda fiel a Morgoth jamais faria o que fez. No entanto, ainda não deve usar de seu antigo nome, "Mairon", pois o peso de seus erros ainda é grande. Você deve voltar para a Terra Média e esperar lá seu julgamento em liberdade. Se tiver um bom comportamento e auxiliar aos elfos e homens, quem sabe sua pena poderá ser mitigada! No entanto, se fizer qualquer movimento tentando recuperar o trabalho de seu anterior senhor... não será novamente perdoado!

- Compreendo plenamente, senhor. Agradeço pela chance que me dão.

- Viverá em solidão por uns tempos. Logo depois, poderá viver entre os homens e elfos e lhes ensinar coisas úteis. Se sua virtude for maior que seus anteriores pecados, provavelmente será plenamente perdoado.

- Não os decepcionarei, senhores.

Sendo assim, Sauron fez uma reverência aos Valar e foi, depois de um tempo, conduzido à Terra Média. Lá, ele não voltou seus olhos a Angband. Sequer voltou a procurar os servos remanescentes de Morgoth. Tomou a uma forma física parecida com a dos elfos, de cabelos louros e compridos, sempre atados atrás da cabeça. O fogo de seus olhos, porém, nada conseguiu extinguir ou diminuir.

Escolheu um local retirado para que ficasse com suas reflexões, e então tomou de dentro da própria roupa um anel. Era o anel de chancela que Morgoth lhe dera quando o nomeara seu principal tenente, e o qual ele guardara e conseguira esconder até mesmo após seu cativeiro em Valinor.

- Sim, meu senhor... - repetiu ele, de si para si - Eu não o traí, mesmo que tenha parecido infidelidade. Eu não o deixei, mesmo que o tenha despojado de seu "hröa". É melhor assim, meu senhor... pois é bom que agora se acostume a viver sem tanta dependência do "hröa". Agora o pior já passou... e o senhor não precisa mais temer as limitações de um corpo físico constante. Sim... Meu Senhor, enquanto o senhor aprende a conviver de novo somente com o "fëa", eu vou reerguer de novo o seu império... eu serei senhor e regente por um período, mas somente até encontrar um modo de passar pela vigilância dos Valar e trazê-lo de volta. Eu o reerguerei, como fiz em sua primeira prisão, embora agora o serviço esteja um pouco mais díficil... mas não recuarei!

E, tendo dito isto, calmamente, ele colocou o anel de chancela no dedo, como se ainda fosse intendente de Morgoth, e foi arrumar algo para fazer e descansar a mente, ao menos por enquanto, durante o período em que ainda não podia agir.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Genteeeee, fiz uma "senhora" lambança aqui hein! Rs! Claro que não foi assim, mas imaginem os Valar colocando o Sauron pra matar o Melkor?_

_E de qualquer forma, por que será que as Silmarils não queimaram as mãos do Sauron, hein...?_

_Teremos a resposta mais tarde, rs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Gente, a partir daqui a fic dá uma "corrida", pois afinal, são milênios, né! Rs. Não dá pra explicar tudo detalhadamente - afinal nem o Tolkien fez isso. Só a Guerra do Anel detalhada já deu mais de mil páginas! Rsssss!_

_Então não se espantem caso a fic "pule" várias eras ou as descreva superficialmente, OK? Na fic, priorizarei a forja dos Anéis de Poder e a "engambelação" de Sauron em Númenor, mas não sei muito sobre essas épocas, portanto algumas coisas podem sair erradas._

_No mais, enjoy it!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

III - Um Anel para a todos governar

Muitos anos haviam se passado. Muitas vidas de homens iniciaram e findaram. Sauron passou muitos séculos sozinho, observando o mundo, os elfos, os principais poderes da Terra-Media e as forças que a regiam.

Havia, de fato, aprendido uma grande lição com seu mestre: o de não colocar poder demais no "hröa". E foi assim que fez. Usava o "hröa" somente quando estritamente necessário, habituando-se dessa forma ao uso do "fëa" muito mais do que seu antigo senhor fizera.

Esperou, propositalmente, que os séculos passassem. Assim, as gerações de homens esqueceriam do terror que ele impingira à Terra-Média anteriormente, e os elfos pensariam que ele estava distante ou exilado, ou mesmo preso. Tinha, afinal, a eternidade a seu favor...

Após um longo período de introspecção e estudo, ele descobriu qual era a forma mais útil de conseguir o domínio sobre vários povos, bem como vampirizar suas essências sem necessariamente gastar seu poder pessoal nisto, como Melkor fizera. Ora, se o anterior Senhor do Escuro houvesse direcionado seu poder não para Arda inteira, dispersando-o assim, mas sim para um reservatório o qual pudesse sempre acessar, teria feito a escolha certa... e nunca, jamais teria sido subjugado pelos Valar.

Vez ou outra, acariciava seu anel de chancela, do qual nunca se desfizera, para lembrar dos "bons tempos" em que ele era comandante de homens e exércitos, um senhor de grande poder. E pensava que muito em breve aquilo poderia ser verdade novamente...

Aos poucos, sabendo que principalmente as gerações dos homens teriam a Angband e a Morgoth, e consequentemente a si mesmo, como lendas antigas e não como ameaças reais, tomou uma forma agradável porém de aspecto forte e confiante, e se dirigiu ao sul e ao leste. Ali, então, suas habilidades de convencimento e astúcia começaram a agir... e ele passou a construir um novo império a si, no entanto em segredo. No começo parecera apenas um senhor que queria ordenar sua terra com disciplina e regras estritas, mas com o tempo instalara forjas, campos humanos de trabalho e até mesmo passara a convocar orcs para o antigo serviço que eles realizavam anteriormente, quando ele próprio ainda era servidor de Morgoth.

E por falar em Morgoth... Sauron, após muitos anos de deliberações internas e observações do mundo externo, conseguira conceber uma maneira de trazer a seu anterior senhor novamente para a Terra-Média.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em Eregion, os artífices élficos aprimoravam suas técnicas de forja, bem como testavam novas técnicas em seus trabalhos. Sua fama se espalhava pelos quatro cantos da Terra-Média, pois o trabalho era deveras bem feito e divulgado pelos que o recebiam.

Houve uma época, no entanto, que os elfos passaram a reparar num homem louro, alto, com ar compenetrado, que chegara ao local e começara a observar o trabalho dos elfos, sem no entanto se envolver nele. Era quieto, pouco falava, porém tinha ar amigável e sorria quase sempre. Mesmo assim, sua expressão denotava seriedade e observação. Era mais alto que os elfos comuns, e ainda mais belo, o que fazia com que os habitantes do local pensassem ser ele um "ainu" ou algo assim. Sua presença simplesmente não podia passar desapercebida.

Apesar da aparência sem idade, nem jovem nem velha, seus olhos cor de âmbar apresentavam um conhecimento absurdo, de alguém que vivera eras e muito sabia e aprendera; um ar de que qualquer acontecimento não poderia lhe ser novo, tanto parecia que já vira.

Um dia, intrigados com toda aquela atenção contínua, Celebrimbor, o senhor do local, foi ter com o estranho porém interessante estrangeiro.

- Meu senhor, perdoe-me a intromissão. Mas o senhor vem de onde, e com qual finalidade?

O airoso homem fizera, então, uma reverência longa a Celebrimbor e lhe sorrira de maneira afável.

- Chamam-me Annatar, o Senhor das Dádivas¹.

- Hun...? O senhor... pertence ao povo dos elfos?

- Pertenço ao povo de Valinor, meu senhor. Sou um Maia artífice de Aulë, e na juventude do mundo já fui chamado de "O Admirável". Os Valar me mandaram aqui, pois a fama de Eregion cresceu a ponto de chegar na Terra Abençoada. Gostaria de ensinar-lhes algumas coisas, bem como aprender coisas que mesmo em Aman ainda não foram concebidas.

Celebrimbor abriu a boca em espanto. Realmente, no semblante daquele senhor Annatar havia algo de divino, de... mágico... parecia ser feito de matéria superior a de tudo que havia na Terra-Média. E em seus olhos... havia o fulgor de uma chama intensa, embora nem ele conseguisse definir de onde essa chama era.

- Senhor das Dádivas... perdoe-me a ousadia, mas por que o chamam assim?

- Porque, meu senhor, estou capacitado a oferecer grandes dádivas e presentes àqueles que estejam dispostos a me auxiliar.

O elfo o admirou ainda mais, e quis saber quais seriam esses "presentes"... no entanto, ficou em silêncio. Reparou em um anel na mão direita de Annatar, o qual tinha uma grande pedra vermelha e apresentava engaste de ouro e prata. Quase sem sentir, estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, mas Sauron retirou a mão do alcance dele imediatamente. Por um segundo, uma expressão de raiva, despeito e altivez toldou o belo semblante que ele ostentava no momento, porém essa impressão passou muito rapidamente. Em seguida, sorriu.

- Desculpe-me, senhor Celebrimbor... porém, esta jóia me é muito cara. Se quiser, posso ensinar-lhe a fazer outras semelhantes...

- Ah, sim... desculpe a mim, senhor Annatar! Eu... não pensei que o fosse ofender com este gesto...

- Está tudo bem. Sou apenas um pouco... "possessivo" com relação a este anel, pois sim? E por falar em anéis...

- Hun...?

- Já se ouviu falar, em Valinor, que certos "poderes" podem ser contidos em objetos. Isso é verdade?

- Sim, de certa forma.

- É porque... sabe, meu caro Celebrimbor, senhor de Eregion... imagine se todo o esplendor das raças pudesse ser depositado em certos objetos, para que assim fosse acessado a qualquer hora, mesmo em momento de necessidade? Quantas coisas belas e úteis não poderiam ser feitas com ele?

O sorriso de Annatar era realmente cativante, e seus olhos fulguravam. Mas havia algo de estranho mesmo naquele semblante agradável, que o elfo não sabia definir o que era... mas acabou relevando.

Nos próximos dias, Sauron, utilizando de um disfarce parecido com o que utilizara Melkor no início do mundo², trouxera muitas dádivas e conhecimentos que acumulara durante os milênios de sua antiga existência, porém camuflando-os como algo belo e fascinante. A maioria dos elfos começou a admirar e até mesmo a esperar a vinda dele para que lhes desse conselhos e lhes proferisse discursos agradáveis.

Não muito tempo depois, após muito trabalhar com Celebrimbor, ensinar-lhe muitas características físicas dos metais e das pedras preciosas, finalmente conseguira sua confiança a ponto de obter de si o conhecimento de como aprisionar a energia vital nos objetos, principalmente no ouro, que era um excelente condutor de energia. Com o tempo e com belas palavras, Sauron enfim persuadira a Celebrimbor a forjar anéis de acordo com sua comodidade: sete para os anões, nove para os homens e três para os elfos. Assim fizera ele, não sem antes muito ensaiar com outros anéis. No final de tudo, Sauron ainda pediu o mais completo segredo sobre aquela obra, uma vez que "intenções externas" poderiam destruir todo o trabalho feito até então.

No final de todo o processo, Sauron já havia persuadido praticamente todos os elfos locais a seguirem suas palavras. Eles o viam praticamente como um deus, uma referência superior a qual nunca tiveram antes.

No entanto... um dos anéis seria feito em segredo. Não com os elfos, que após observar a todo o processo de forja dos Anéis de Poder anteriores Sauron já sabia como fazê-los sem a ajuda de mais ninguém.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Houve uma época em que o Senhor Annatar passou a se ausentar de Eregion, e portanto os artífices élficos se sentiram quase "órfãos". Precisavam de alguém que lhes guiasse, pois de forma gradual Sauron dominara de tal forma as atividades do local, que sem ele os artífices sentiam-se desorientados.

Num dia, no entanto, Celebrimbor teve um estranho pressentimento... e olhou em direção ao leste. Seu coração pesou... mas ele não sabia por que.

Enquanto isso, Sauron, já despido da insígnia de Annatar e envergando sua vestimenta de Feiticeiro Negro, rumou para o centro das Montanhas da Perdição, onde ficava a forja principal de sua nova terra e fortaleza. Lá, suportando a um calor que apenas um Espírito do Fogo como ele poderia suportar, tomou sua energia vital e a direcionou toda a um simples porém inteiriço Anel de Ouro. Toda sua força de vontade foi colocada ali, bem como um poder semelhante ao de seu "hröa". Como as Palavras criavam, decidiu criar em Palavras a sua vontade de dominar a todos os Povos Livres a partir de então através dos Anéis de Poder.

**_"Três Anéis para os Reis-Elfos sob este céu,  
Sete para os Senhores-Anões em seus rochosos corredores,  
Nove para Homens Mortais, fadados ao eterno sono"_**

Foi isto o que Sauron primeiro proferiu, para consagrar a mente dos Povos Livres ao seu poder; em seguida, desejou direcionar seu poder para o Anel de Ouro.

**_"Um para o Senhor do Escuro em seu escuro trono  
Na Terra de Mordor onde as Sombras se deitam."_**

Era aquela a Terra da Escuridão, onde se encontrava; Mordor, a terra onde escolhera vingar Angband e a derrota de Melkor, seu senhor. Ali era desenvolvido seu novo poderio, e ali também seria feito um novo sistema de dominação... que englobaria a tudo e todos na Terra Média sem no entanto tirar as forças vitais de Sauron.

Feito isso, gravou no Um Anel os seguintes ditames, na Negra Língua de Mordor:

_**"Um Anel para a todos governar, Um Anel para encontrá-los,**  
**Um Anel para a todos trazer e na escuridão aprisioná-los"**_

Na Escuridão, onde ele finalmente poderia retomar o Elemento Morgoth para si e direcioná-lo para novos trabalhos, bem como tomar a energia vital dos homens, elfos e anões... a fim de lhes dominar por completo. E assim... ao dominá-los através do Anel Mestre, captaria a energia necessária para tirar a Morgoth do Vazio onde o instalaram.

_**"Na Terra de Mordor onde as Sombras se deitam"**_

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Acho que o original é "Senhor dos Presentes", mas achei mais bonito colocar "Senhor das Dádivas". _

_²Em "O Conto de Adanel" Melkor aparece como uma entidade de grande poder e esplendor, e também se autodenomina como "Aquele que traz presentes"; penso que Sauron provavelmente sabia desse disfarce que ele tomou na ocasião, e por isso usou até um nome parecido para fazer alusão aos "presentes" que daria._

_Sauron causando de novo, rssssss! _

_De qualquer forma, fiz a fic com Sauron usando os Anéis de Poder justamente para trazer a Morgoth, seu senhor, de volta. Por isso, ele seria fiel a Morgoth "até mesmo após o fim". _

_Como ele não podia lutar contra os Valar na ocasião da queda de Angband, ele teria de "sossegar o facho" e se fingir de bonzinho, só pra continuar "causando". E foi exatamente o que ele fez. _

_Coloquei os Anéis de Poder como uma estratégia para conseguir trazer a Morgoth de volta porque poder "in loco" Sauron conseguiria de outras formas; teria de haver um propósito maior do que simplesmente "poder" para os Anéis existirem. Claro, ele não queria gastar o "hröa", porém o mesmo não precisaria ser utilizado "toda hora" na TM. _

_Aaaaaah, e ainda tem a questão das Silmarili: por que elas não queimaram as mãos de Sauron? Simples: como, no fundo de seu coração, ele fazia toda aquela "farsa" não por si, mas para "salvar" a Melkor, esse ato de "altruísmo" (um dos únicos em se tratando de Sauron, rs) fez com que as jóias não o reconhecessem como "mau" naquele momento. Puro golpe de sorte, pois ele não contava com isso. Tem inclusive um trecho onde Tokien diz que "Enquanto Morgoth continuava, Sauron não buscou sua própria supremacia, mas trabalhou e manipulou para outro, desejando o triunfo de Melkor, a quem no começo ele adorou." Ou seja, a única parcela de "bondade" de Sauron se devia, de fato, a ele ter alguma devoção ao Melkor, e não somente servir a si. Usei isso pra compor a história._

_Na verdade, sou meio "fascinada" por isso de "fidelidade extrema" de servos a seus patrões; fidelidade por afinidade mesmo, não por força bruta. Principalmente quando são "vilões", para que de certa forma isso demonstre que eles têm algo de bom no coração. Rs! _

_E aí, ficou legal? Rs! _

_Espero que sim!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	4. Chapter 4

IV - A Morte de Celebrimbor

Batidas desesperadas na porta. A Senhora Galadriel, a qual se encontrava em atividades caseiras com suas aias, ordenou que vissem quem era.

- É Celebrimbor, senhora.

- Mande-o entrar, portanto!

O artífice entrou, esbaforido, o rosto num terror indizível.

- Senhora...! Venho a vós para pedir um conselho a si, que é conhecida como a mais sábia dentre as senhoras élficas!

- Diga. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Annatar...! Ele... ele enganou a todos os artífices élficos de Eregion!

- Como assim...? Aquele senhor louro, bajulador, que dizia-se enviado pelos Valar?

- Ele mesmo...! Senhora, ele nos enganou!

- Sente-se um pouco. Beba um pouco de água. Aias, tragam água para que Celebrimbor beba!

Elas trouxeram, e o artífice bebeu, o coração ainda batendo sem parar. Quando a taquicardia cessou um pouco, ele conseguiu falar:

- Senhora Galadriel... ele se fez de nosso amigo.

- Eu nunca confiei nele. Nem Celeborn, meu esposo, e ninguém de minha família. Como soube que ele os enganou?

- Ele...! Ele nos enganou, pois nos fez forjar diversos anéis para colocar poder neles... mas houve um que ele forjou sozinho...!

- Como assim?

- Sim! Senti uma energia terrível, maléfica, vinda do leste... e vi, em minha mente, que Annatar fez um anel que é dele, e o usará para ler nossos pensamentos e controlar nossas ações...!

- Celebrimbor, como pôde confiar nele...? Aquele fogo em seu olhar era tão suspeito!

- Perdoe-me, senhora Galadriel...!

E, chorando, o artífice tomou as mãos da senhora e respeitosamente as beijou, sem que nada nesta terra pudesse lhe consolar.

- Acalme-se - disse ela - Diga, quantos anéis são?

- Dezenove. Três para o povo élfico, sete para os anões e nove para os homens.

- Ele foi esperto...! Ao espalhar anéis para todos os povos livres, ele os dominaria com sua vontade!

- Sim...

- Os anéis ainda estão com você?

- Sim, estão.

- Pois bem. Pertenço eu ao povo élfico, portanto poderia portar a um destes anéis.

- A senhora se ofereceria...?

- Eles devem ter algum poder criativo, não?

- Sim, senhora. Eu os forjei para isto: cura e benfeitorias.

- Pois bem. Não o utilizarei, porém ficarei com um deles em meu poder. Para os outros... teremos de encontrar portadores confiáveis entre os elfos. Terão de ser pessoas de grande controle, uma vez que não podem ser utilizados enquanto este senhor Annatar portar o Um Anel.

- E a senhora tem algum portador em vista?

- Nenhum. Isto deve ser deliberado com o tempo. No entanto, peço-lhe, Celebrimbor... que deixe estes Anéis comigo. Eu e Celeborn arrumaremos portadores a eles. Quanto a você... proteja-se em Eregion! Mandarei mensagens a todos os senhores élficos que conheço, caso você precise de ajuda. E da próxima vez... hesite em confiar em qualquer senhor desconhecido de sorriso fácil que aparecer em suas terras!

- Agradeço o conselho e peço-lhe perdão mais uma vez pela insensatez!

Curvando-se ante a bela senhora, Celebrimbor saiu dos domínios de Galadriel e Celeborn¹ como se um enorme peso lhe houvesse saído das costas. Porém, o pior ainda estava por vir...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alguns dias haviam se passado. Os anéis dos anões e dos homens Celebrimbor guardara em Eregion, uma vez que ainda decidiria a quem doá-los, quando repentinamente, o senhor Annatar voltara de seu "exílio". Desta vez, envergava uma roupa negra com borlas douradas, lembrando cinzas em brasa. Estava terrível, belo e terrível como a erupção sem controle da lava de um vulcão enfurecido. No entanto, não demonstrava irritação em seu rosto. Apenas apontou para o elfo, e ordenou a seus asseclas:

- Prendam-no.

Um esgar de terror tomou conta do artífice, e ele tentou lutar. Em vão. Sauron aproximou-se dele e, num sorriso pícaro, lhe disse:

- Seria melhor ter-se deixado levar sem resistência, Celebrimbor. Já que se mostrou contra mim, sua pena será ainda maior.

O elfo começou a gritar em desespero. Alguns vieram socorrer-lhe, porém foram mortos pela guarda pessoal de Sauron, a qual não era pequena. O Maia sorriu e disse aos que sobraram vivos:

- Este é apenas o começo. Venham atrás de Celebrimbor - e seu destino será ainda pior!

Apavorados, nenhum dos sobreviventes pôde reagir. Ficaram paralisados onde se encontravam. Os guardas amarraram e amordaçaram Celebrimbor, e após isto o levaram em condições abjetas para Mordor, onde seria cruelmente interrogado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aos poucos, Celebrimbor acordou de seu desfalecimento. O trajeto até Mordor fora tão terrível, e seu pavor tão grande, que ele perdera a consciência. Estava acorrentado numa das masmorras de Barad-dûr, e não sabia o que o esperava.

O horror tomou conta de seu coração outra vez, quando vários orcs apareceram com facas afiadas e sorrisos amarelos.

- Aqui está...! O elfinho, pobrezinho, achou que o Senhor Mairon o acolheria...! Pobre tolo!

E todas as vozes riram e guincharam loucamente, enquanto Celebrimbor respirava em grandes haustos, ansioso. Todavia, passos ecoaram pela masmorra. Passos pesados, imponentes. E Sauron entrou na sala, munido de alguns instrumentos em suas mãos.

- Deixem-no comigo.

Todos se prostraram ante o Senhor do Escuro e, sem uma palavra, saíram do recinto. Antes de saírem todos, no entanto, o elfo pôde escutá-los dizer: "Se o Senhor Mairon o torturará pessoalmente, é porque a coisa é séria...!"

A porta de ferro foi pesadamente trancada por Sauron, o qual, ainda em seu passo calmo porém certeiro, em sua força indiferente e silenciosa, aproximou-se de Celebrimbor afinal.

- Lembra deste anel, o qual você cobiçou no primeiro dia em que veio falar comigo?

Era o anel com a pedra vermelha, engastado em ouro e prata. Celebrimbor lembrou dele imediatamente.

- Mas eu não o cobicei, eu...

- É o anel de chancela que Morgoth me deu quando eu era seu tenente.

O artífice não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Morgoth...! Aquele nome terrível!

- Você... intendente de Morgoth?!

- Sim. Sempre fui e sempre serei o principal intendente dele.

- Mas...! Você então é... Gorthaur...!

Nesta hora, Sauron não conteve um sorriso. E seus olhos de fogo, os quais estavam terrivelmente acesos em malícia naquele momento, fitaram a Celebrimbor.

- De muitos nomes me chamam. Gorthaur, Sauron, até mesmo Annatar... Celebrimbor, eu não menti pra você. Não totalmente. Já fui maia de Aulë. Já fui chamado de "O Admirável" na juventude do mundo. E hoje chamam-me ainda, em minha própria terra, a meu mando, de Tar-Mairon, o senhor admirável. Pois não é admirável que eu tenha enganado até mesmo a vocês...?

E então um riso baixo foi ouvido vindo dele. Celebrimbor não podia acreditar que havia caído justamente nas garras de Sauron!

- E você...! Como, como escapou do Julgamento dos Valar?!

- Pobres tolos... acham que eu me redimi! Libertaram-me. É esta a paga dos que têm piedade. A de serem destruídos! Ora! Piedade...! Este com certeza não é um de meus defeitos...!

E ainda sorrindo foi até o elfo. Passou-lhe de leve uma faca no rosto, ao que ele fechou os olhos em terror novamente. Sauron voltou a falar:

- Pensou que o mal vinha apenas em forma de orcs e trolls...? Em formas terríveis e grotescas...? Como vocês são idiotas! É só tomar um disfarce bonito e educado, que vocês já acham que é boa pessoa!

- O que deseja de mim, Gorthaur...?!

- Acalme-se. Eu não estou com pressa. Você está?

Tudo isto Sauron proferia sem alterar nem um pouco a modulação de sua voz, demonstrando assim um sangue frio que poucas vezes antes Celebrimbor vira em alguém.

- Eu ainda sou fiel a Morgoth. De todos com quem lidei até hoje, ele foi o único a quem senti vontade de ser leal. Foi o único que admirei de fato. O único para quem trabalhei além de mim mesmo. O único a quem posso dizer que amei, que adorei como a um deus, o único que conseguiu tocar a meu coração duro e frio como um diamante. E mesmo eu amando a meu senhor... sabe o que fiz com ele?

- O... o que...?

- Eu o matei.

Uma descarga de medo tomou todo o corpo de Celebrimbor, e ele involuntariamente tremeu.

- E o senhor chama isso de "amar"...?

- Eu precisei fazer isto... precisei, para que em seguida ele pudesse voltar com mais força ainda. E é isso que vai acontecer! Mas você... tem de me ajudar. Eu fiquei sabendo... que você foi procurar aquela senhora Noldo, aquela tal de Donzela-Homem. Foi mesmo...?

- Por que isto lhe compete, Gorthaur...?!

- Porque ela vive se intrometendo em meus negócios! Ela e aquele tolo de Doriath, Celeborn, completamente submisso à esposa! Até parece que não tem vergonha...

- O que deseja de mim...?

- Quero meus anéis. Só isso. Diga-me onde eles estão, e sairá livremente daqui. Contanto que não traia a meu segredo!

- Para que você os quer...?

- Não lhe interessa. Apenas me dê os anéis.

- Gorthaur, eles não lhe pertencem!

- Mas é claro que pertencem. Sem mim, vocês, inúteis artífices élficos, jamais conseguiriam forjá-los! Ande, dê-me os anéis!

- Não!

Pela primeira vez, os olhos de Sauron apresentaram uma grande fúria. Mas seu semblante ficou quase imóvel. Em seguida proferiu, ainda em voz calma:

- Celebrimbor, eu não estou aqui para discutir legitimidade sobre os Anéis de Poder. Eu apenas os quero. E ou você me dá, ou sofre as consequências. Onde estão meus anéis?

- Não direi nem que morra...!

- Ah, é assim...?

Sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, Sauron foi até um alicate de metal que havia ali perto, e sem cerimônia apertou um dos dedos do elfo. O artífice apertou os olhos de dor, mas não gritou.

- Ainda não está bom? Que tal assim...?

O Maia apertou ao dedo de Celebrimbor até que o alicate o arrancou fora. O elfo enfim gritou de dor, enquanto o sangue pingava de sua mão então incompleta. O rosto de Sauron continuava frio como pedra.

- Então? Ainda temos nove dedos nas mãos. E mais dez nos pés. Não me custa arrancar um por um, devagarinho, até você dizer onde estão os anéis. Isso sem contar que você tem outras partes do corpo com as quais posso brincar. E como eu lhe disse anteriormente, não estou com pressa... a diversão pode durar horas e eu não me canso. Não se preocupe...

Celebrimbor continuou em silêncio. Sauron, lentamente, continuou seu trabalho até arrancar todos os dedos do elfo. Até quebrar seus braços. Até quebrar-lhe as pernas e, enfim, conseguir saber onde estavam os Nove e os Sete. Mas sobre o paradeiro dos Três o elfo nada disse, mesmo quando Sauron esmagou-lhe a cabeça com um instrumento de tortura especialmente cruel. Assim morreu Celebrimbor, e assim Sauron não soube do paradeiro dos Três.

Abandonou a sala ensanguentada, limpando as mãos cheias de sangue num pano branco que alguns servos lhe ofereceram assim que saiu dela. Ainda sem emoção no rosto, disse de si para si:

- Ele não disse. Mas eu recuperarei os Três, mesmo que tenha de laborar por mais três eras.

E assim foi calmamente até sua sala, como se ao torturar e matar Celebrimbor houvesse feito a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Algumas versões dizem que Galadriel e Celeborn moravam em Lindon, outras em Eregion. Aí eu sei lá... rs. Galadriel e Celeborn na Segunda Era parece ser um tema beeeem confuso... sobre o qual nem o Tolkien tinha um consenso definido. _

_Sauron MUITO psicopata nessa fic! Mas tá chegando a parte que mais vou gostar de fazer: Númenor! Rssss!_

Beijos a todos e todas! 


	5. Chapter 5

V - A captura de Sauron

Após a morte de Celebrimbor e a descoberta de onde estavam os Sete e os Nove, Sauron iniciou sua caçada aos anéis. Alguns dos anéis dos anões foram destruídos, no entanto os dos homens foram plenamente recuperados. Ao perceber que a mente dos anões não era inclinada à manipulação como a dos homens, Sauron voltou sua atenção para os Nove. E principalmente, para os Três ainda perdidos.

Reuniu milhares de homens, orcs e demais criaturas obscuras e os ordenou para desolar Eregion em busca de quem lhe trouxesse os Três Anéis élficos. Desconfiava que ao menos um deles estava com a Senhora Galadriel, e os demais deveriam estar com Elrond ou Gil Galad, os quais o repeliram quando ele se apresentara como Annatar. No entanto, não ousou confrontá-los abertamente; sabia não ter poderio para tal e, sendo uma mente bastante prática e racional, sabia separar ego e vaidade do que realmente lhe poderia ou seria útil.

Com palavras de persuasão e convencimento, torcendo as intenções e colocando-se no lugar de "salvador" e taxando os elfos e senhores fiéis de traição e opressão, Sauron conseguiu muitos aliados. Porém, havia uma hoste a qual ele cobiçava e não conseguia conquistar: Númenor.

Ora, os homens de Númenor eram descendentes dos Primogênitos, tendo como ancestral Eärendil, bem como tinham parentesco longínquo com Elrond Meio-Elfo. Quando ele próprio atacara Eriador em busca dos Anéis, os númenorianos lhe combateram, e lhe causaram bastante trabalho. Nada seria mais reconfortante para seu senso de orgulho que corromper aquele povo tão próspero!

Mas ainda era cedo. A vida dos homens era demasiado curta, mas ele, Maia imortal, podia esperar o quanto desejasse ou precisasse. Enquanto fortificava seus exércitos e suas tropas, fazendo cada vez mais raças de homens o seguirem e jurarem fidelidade, e cada vez mais Sauron sentia-se senhor dos homens, um deus negro na Terra como Morgoth um dia fora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O Rei Ar-Pharazôn estava furioso. Pois então havia quem rivalizasse em majestade com o Erdeiro de Eärendil?!

- Quem é esse tal de Sauron, e como ele ousa se proclamar Rei dos Homens?! Enquanto eu viver, não deixarei que outro senão eu ostente este título!

Um dos conselheiros do rei tentou acalmar seu ânimo exaltado e impaciente:

- Meu senhor, ele é um Ainu poderoso e imortal, mais forte que os elfos, e dizem que foi intendente de Morgoth!

- Não importa! Acaso não temos nós sangue élfico correndo nas veias? Acaso nosso ancestral ainda não vive, sendo ele próprio guardião da Silmaril que foi retirada da Coroa de Morgoth eras atrás?! Não me importa que classe de ser esse tal de Sauron ostente, eu vou torná-lo meu vassalo!

Todos os conselheiros, arautos e demais membros da corte do rei achavam aquilo um exagero... que ele estava já com fumos de muita, muita grandeza...! Porém, de nada adiantava contrariá-lo.

Com o tempo, Ar-Pharazôn juntou os melhores dentre seus homens e partiu para a Terra-Média. Assim que chegaram notícias das tropas de Númenor aos ouvidos de Sauron, ele se riu e disse de si para si:

- Mas que tolos! Desejam enfrentar a mim, o Senhor do Escuro, a céu aberto! Pois bem... vamos ver quem levará a melhor neste embate!

Todavia, quando chegaram os homens de Númenor perto da fortaleza de Barad-Dûr, Sauron viu o esplendor daqueles homens. E viu que eles não eram parecidos com os demais mortais, porém tinham o brilho dos Eldar em seus olhos ferozes. E chegaram a si notícias de que seus aliados estavam recuando, com medo da ferocidade daqueles homens que eram tão superiores a si próprios.

- Maldição! Bando de covardes! Tenho apenas duas alternativas... ou envio meus exércitos contra eles, sob o risco de exaurir e destruir minhas tropas a ponto de depois ser demasiado difícil de recuperá-las... ou...

Enquanto o Senhor do Escuro pensava em uma alternativa para aquele embate, um de seus mensageiros declarou que havia arautos do rei de Númenor na frente de Barad Dûr.

- O que eles dizem?

- Dizem que querem o senhor lá, e que jure fidelidade ao Rei Ar-Pharazôn.

Os demais servos da escuridão riram-se, pensando que era um disparate um mero mortal exigir isto de Sauron, porém... de maneira incompreensível, o Senhor do Escuro aceitou.

- Eu vou. Fiquem aqui e cuidem de tudo enquanto eu não voltar.

Todos se surpreenderam. Mas Sauron tomou de uma de suas vestimentas mais simples e foi ao encontro de Ar-Pharazôn.

O Rei de Númenor, bem como seus arautos, menestréis, soldados e demais membros de exército, assistiram admirados a vinda de um homem louro, mais alto que os demais, e ainda mais belo e majestoso de porte e aparência que os Eldar. Os olhos dele brilhavam com um fogo intenso e constante, e aquilo por um instante os intimidou.

Todavia, o Rei não se demonstrou amedrontado. Assim que aquele homem estranho parou em frente a si, ele, pensando ser um dos mensageiros de Sauron, o indagou afinal:

- E então? Onde está o Senhor do Escuro? Ele vem ou se esconde de medo perante o poder de Númenor?

Olhando para baixo em expressão supostamente submissa, Sauron replicou:

- Meu senhor e rei, medo o Senhor do Escuro tem e não oculta. Pois ele não esperava que a força e a frota de Númenor fosse assim tão bela e altiva, nem que ultrapassasse tanto assim em poder a sua própria. Pois nem bem os Eldar têm, muitas vezes, força semelhante à vossa. Porém, o Senhor do Escuro não se oculta perante vós. Eis-me aqui, ó Majestade dentre os Homens, descendente magnífico de Eärendil! Presto-lhe juramento com tudo que sei, possuo e sou!

Sendo assim, aquele homem que parecia quase divino ajoelhou-se perante Ar-Pharazôn e abaixou a cabeça em sinal de obediência e submissão. O Rei estranhou, pois não pensava que aquele era Sauron.

- É você o Senhor do Escuro?! Com uma aparência tão... élfica?!

Sauron quis rir no íntimo, pois justo ele, que odiava os Eldar do fundo de seu coração negro, estava a ser comparado com um deles. Mas não demonstrou esse sarcasmo e conteve sua língua ferina, colocando em si um disfarce de cordeiro e mansidão:

- Meu senhor, nem tudo que falam a meu respeito é verdade. Isto, porém, o senhor só poderá averiguar com seus próprios olhos... pois nada que eu disser poderá ser de mais efeito do que a experiência que o senhor puder vivenciar.

Não só o Rei, mas todos os demais Númenorianos esperavam um ser terrível, de aspecto repugnante e fala dura e cortante. E lhes aparecia um homem gentil, sem apresentar resistência, oferecendo-lhes fidelidade e falando de forma afável.

Mesmo assim, Ar Pharazôn não confiou nele de cara.

- Amarrem-no nos punhos e levem-no à frente do cortejo!

Nesta hora, Sauron vacilou:

- Levar...?

- Sim, ora! Você vai conosco a Númenor!

- Mas... meu senhor, eu tenho homens e afazeres em minha terra...!

- Não me importa! Se me jurou fidelidade, é comigo que vai!

O Maia parou para pensar por alguns instantes. Aquele rei parecia ser mesmo bastante impulsivo e arrogante... parecia gostar de ostentar vitórias e títulos, nomes e orgulho, mais do que "fazer a coisa certa" propriamente dita. Poderia trabalhar bem a cabeça dele... pois conhecia o modo de agir dos orgulhosos e impulsivos graças aos anos sem conta que servira a Morgoth, e sabia obter deles o que desejava. Portanto... mais uma vez, sua vitória viria através da astúcia.

- Não me apetece deixar minhas terras e meus homens... no entanto, se meu rei me ordena... que posso fazer eu?

Levantando-se assim, Saurou deixou-se atar nas mãos e foi levado à frente do cortejo, com Ar Pharazôn ostentando o prisioneiro Ainu a todos. Ninguém acreditava que o Rei havia conseguido capturar a um adversário de tal monta, mas mesmo assim lhe prestaram honras várias vezes.

Sauron foi na frente do Rei no barco, como se fosse um troféu de caça. Não falou, não demonstrou enfado ou agitação, nem ansiedade. Apenas seguiu viagem sem demonstrar vontade alguma.

Alguns diziam-lhe coisas maliciosas como "Aí está resumido o poder de Sauron, o Grande!", mas não passava disso. Pois seus olhos ainda fulguravam de maneira intensa, e sua presença era quase divina, lembrando vagamente que um dia ele fora Ainu de Valinor. E todos pensavam que ele somente tinha aquelas amarras nas mãos porque queria, pois se fosse de sua vontade, se desfaria delas imediatamente.

Mas não se desfez. E chegou em Númenor atado nelas, e todos os homens, mulheres, donzelas e damas, crianças e velhos, letrados e incultos, saudaram Ar Pharazôn, o qual capturara àquele que tanto mal fizera aos Homens e aos Elfos. Era realmente algo digno de nota e honra!

Assim que chegaram no palácio do rei, pensaram sobre o que fazer com o prisioneiro.

- Eu o tomarei como meu valete pessoal - disse Ar Pharazôn, olhando a Sauron de cima a baixo, ainda não acreditando que ele era o Senhor do Escuro, dada a sua forma gentil e nobre de agir e sua falta de agressividade - Nenhum rei antes teve a um Maia como servo, logo, eu terei! E todos saberão e me reverenciarão!

Deram, portanto, vestes de linho simples a Sauron, como eram as dos servos comuns do rei, e ele as vestiu. E retiraram dele todas as arrecadas, e jóias de ouro e prata, e insígnias que ele ostentava quando era Senhor de Mordor. Apenas duas ele pediu para que ficassem com ele...

- Meu Senhor e Rei, sei que o senhor é clemente e compreensivo. Eu lhe darei toda e qualquer joia que tenha em meu poder, e com muito agrado, porém pediria apenas que estas duas me fossem mantidas.

O Rei as observou atentamente. Eram dois anéis. Um deles era feito de ouro e prata, com uma pedra vermelha engastada nele. O outro... era um simples e liso anel dourado, sem enfeite algum.

- Qual a razão de querer ficar com elas?

- Esta aqui - e nisto Sauron falava do anel com a pedra vermelha - é um anel que eu ganhei quando ainda era senhor de homens e exércitos. Me traz muitas boas lembranças... e esta - desta vez referia-se ao Um Anel, dourado e liso - tem um significado importante... foi quando trabalhei com os elfos em Eregion, e eles me deram este anel em sinal de aliança... infelizmente fui traído por eles, mas gosto de guardar a este anel como sinal de que, um dia, os elfos demonstraram bondade para comigo...

As palavras de Sauron soaram como as de alguém que estava sendo espoliado de tesouros importantes, guardados mais no coração que no plano material. E seu olhar, embora ainda fulgurante, mostrava tamanha expressão de piedade, que nem o rei pôde resistir a ele.

- Ora, e o que dirão de um Rei que leva como espólio de um homem até mesmo jóias baratas e pequenas como estas?! Jóias com as quais as nossas crianças brincam diariamente, e não nos importamos?! Deixem-no com estes anéis, se são tão importantes assim para ele.

- Eu lhe serei eternamente grato, meu senhor...!

Sendo assim, Sauron se prostrou ao Rei mais uma vez, e beijou-lhe o anel de chancela da mão direita. O Rei se agradou muito desta atitude, como o Maia já esperava, e o colocou para trabalhar para si.

Foi neste dia que se iniciou a Ruína de Númenor.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Pra quem leu "A História sem Fim", repara que esse Sauron está bem a cara da Xayíde né! Acho os dois personagens extremamente parecidos na personalidade..._

_No mais, próximos capítulos vão ter engabelação pesada! Te cuida Númenor! Rssss!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	6. Chapter 6

VI - A sutileza da serpente

Apesar de bastante altivo, Ar Pharazôn não era cruel com seus prisioneiros. Gostava de humilhá-los e vê-los submissos, sim, mas não exatamente era de seu feitio fazê-los sofrer fisicamente.

Assim ele fez com Sauron. Colocou-o como um de seus servos mais simples, fazendo trabalhos como servi-lo na hora das refeições, preparar-lhe as vestimentas reais e ainda arrumar a Sala do Trono. Colocou-o instalado num quarto simples, perto dos empregados mais reles, mas ele com tudo isto parecia não se importar. E os empregados fitavam admirados aquele senhor que, no meio deles, era de um esplendor maior que o dos elfos. Não entendiam o que ele fazia ali, ainda mais sem reivindicar a si um lugar melhor.

Mas Sauron não reagiu. Na maior parte das atividades diárias, deixava seus anéis guardados em seu pequeno quarto, mas quando servia a refeição do rei, fazia questão de colocá-los novamente nos dedos. Fazia isso de propósito, para que o Um Anel exercesse, mesmo que indiretamente, sua influência sobre o Rei. Pois Ar Pharazôn, em seu orgulho, exigia que Sauron ficasse sentado ao seu lado, como um cão fiel, enquanto ele próprio não acabasse de comer. Fazia isso para exibir o controle que supostamente tinha sobre o Maia.

Sauron fazia tudo isso sem reclamar, em silêncio, e sem também observar o rei. Sempre parecia perdido em seus pensamentos e nunca se alterava. Com o tempo, para o Rei, Sauron começou a parecer uma entidade digna e correta, embora ainda não externasse isso a ele, e embora também não deixasse de demonstrar que o dominava.

No entanto, Ar Pharazôn começou a reparar na aparência dele. Não parecia a si, ainda, um Senhor do Escuro. Seus olhos brilhavam com intensidade, e sua postura era sempre educada e correta; sempre que acabava o serviço, Sauron beijava o anel de chancela do Rei em sinal de submissão, e este se mostrou impressionado ao ver que, após todo aquele tempo, não houvera uma única mostra de revolta, desobediência ou impaciência da parte dele.

Num desses dias, enquanto almoçava, Ar Pharazôn reparou na aparência dele. Não podia dizer que era "velho", pois não tinha calvice, cabelos brancos ou ainda rugas; nenhum sinal do envelhecimento que acometia aos homens após um certo tempo. No entanto, seria disparatado dizer que era "jovem", pois não o era em absoluto. Seu olhar traía um conhecimento profundo e insondável, de alguém que vivera anos sem conta, e portanto "jovem" ele também não era.

Essa curiosidade foi aumentando a cada dia, e uma hora o Rei não se aguentou. Teve de falar.

- Escute. Pode me dizer quantos anos tem?

Sauron mostrou-se solícito e ainda submisso, porém sorriu e disse:

- Meu senhor, me desculpe... mas minha idade não pode ser medida em anos.

- Não...? Você vive desde quando? Chegou a ver as Árvores em flor...?

Mais uma vez Sauron sorriu, condescendente ante a ingenuidade do rei.

- Senhor... eu vi Eä ser formada, e a ajudei a formar. Quando os Círculos do Mundo foram firmados, eu já existia.

Ar Pharazôn abriu a boca em espanto.

- Todos os Maiar são assim velhos?

- Todos, meu senhor. Surgimos antes dos homens, dos elfos... de tudo. Surgimos juntamente com os Valar.

- E... e como consegue ser assim, tão... vigoroso? Pois os homens, você sabe... eles envelhecem e morrem!

Sauron sorriu novamente.

- Os Maiar, assim como os Eldar, não estão fadados a envelhecer e morrer. Podem se passar milênios, e eu permanecerei.

- Sendo assim tão velho em idade, pode me contar várias histórias, não?

- Ah, mas as histórias antigas de um Maia como eu... não lhe serão enfadonhas?

- Claro que não! Nós em Númenor nos interessamos ainda mais por elas! Pois dizem que nosso ancestral, Eärendil, ainda vive...! Por isso temos esse interesse no que não perece... no que não envelhece jamais.

Sauron sorriu. E dessa vez de contentamento. Estava tudo saindo conforme o planejado...

- O que o senhor deseja saber de mim?

- Ora, diga-me... esse negócio de "Sauron"... "O Terrível"... você não me parece terrível de forma alguma!

- Isso foi o que os elfos inventaram a meu respeito, meu senhor... não vou agora pedir para que o senhor acredite em tudo que eu digo, mas... o senhor vê, com seus próprios olhos, como tenho agido em seu reino.

- Oh, sim... mas como alguém da sua grandeza pode aceitar me servir, sem nunca ter dito um "não" ou ter-se rebelado?

- Ah, meu senhor... eu sei apreciar a alma de um senhor poderoso e digno quando o conheço.

- É...? Você acha que eu sou assim?

- E por que não? Um homem que colocou medo até mesmo em minhas anteriores hostes...

- E... veja, seu nome original, quando você morava em Valinor... qual era?

- Meu nome...? O senhor deseja mesmo saber?

- Mas é claro!

- Talvez eu não o mereça atualmente. Mas eu era chamado de "Mairon, o Admirável".

Neste momento, os olhos do Rei louvaram de tal forma os modos e a eloquência do Maia, que outro nome não pareceria a ele mais adequado.

- E eles tinham razão... você parece mesmo bastante admirável, sim?

- Obrigado, meu senhor.

- Mas agora quero que, a cada dia, em vez de ficar sentado quieto aí, me conte mais coisas sobre o princípio do mundo, e como era tudo em Valinor, e como viveu até aqui!

- Se é isso que meu Rei ordena... assim eu farei!

Ao final daquela refeição, Sauron beijou mais uma vez o anel de chancela do Rei... e foi embora, um sorriso pícaro nos lábios, pensando cuidadosamente em como contaria as histórias do mundo para ele, da forma que melhor servisse a seus propósitos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A partir do outro dia, Ar Pharazôn, já começando a se sentir enfeitiçado pelas palavras mansas de Sauron, passou a lhe tratar mais como "igual". Conversava com ele normalmente, como se ele fosse até mesmo membro de sua família ou amigo de longa data. Perguntava várias coisas, ávido por conhecimento, e Sauron respondia a tudo de forma a manipular a visão que o Rei teria sobre as coisas dali por diante.

- Como era sua vida em Valinor?

- Ah... o senhor vai achar que eu estarei sendo insolente em demasia... mas era difícil ser Maia de Aulë. Os Valar, meu senhor... somente desejam impor a própria vontade aos outros! Jamais desejam dar aos demais uma forma independente de pensar...

- Dizem que após um período você se rebelou e se tornou assecla de Morgoth. É verdade...?

Nesta hora, Sauron baixou os olhos, como que a ponderar o que diria, e enfim respondeu:

- Sim, meu senhor. Eu fui, por muitos séculos. Mas veja... ele me deu poderes e mando sobre homens e demais criaturas. Eu admirei a coragem dele, e o adorei como a um deus... o deus que ele era e é.

E nessa hora os olhos de Sauron brilharam com ainda mais força, como a lembrar da Primeira Era, quando ele e Morgoth dominavam a Terra-média de maneira ferrenha e absoluta.

- Ele é...? Mas ouvi falar que ele foi posto para fora dos Círculos do Mundo! É verdade...?

- Meu senhor, o que eles fizeram a Melkor é ainda pior do que se diz...!

- E por que...?

- Veja. Com o tempo, eu trabalhei com afinco a ele. Com muito mais afinco do que a Aulë, pois o Senhor Melkor me considerava, e me delegava cada vez mais poder, e me colocava em posição muito superior a de simples servo. Ele me colocava como seu colaborador...! Com o tempo, ele me adotou, assim como um pai faz com um filho. Os Ainur, diferente dos Edain e Eldar, não podem ter filhos biológicos, então ele me adotou. Ele me passou todos os conhecimentos de sua maravilhosa arte, e disse que em sua ausência, minha palavra seria lei. Ele sim me valorizou, diferentemente do que os Valar fizeram...!

Estas coisas Sauron falava com tal ímpeto, que Ar Pharazôn acreditou nelas sem muito esforço. De repente, Melkor pareceu a ele o libertador, o benfeitor, em face de toda a opressão ordenada pelos Valar.

- E depois, o que ocorreu?

- Meu senhor Melkor não foi tolerado, por causa de sua maneira diferente de ver as coisas e de governar. Então os Valar o capturaram...! A ele e a mim, eu, que mesmo no último momento não abandonei a meu senhor, no fundo daquelas masmorras terríveis!

E nesta hora a voz de Sauron pareceu vacilar... mas o Rei não reparou, ávido que estava por saber o desfecho daquela história.

- E então...?

- Eles levaram, a mim e a ele, para as terríveis prisões de Aman. E lá... me obrigaram a matá-lo, caso eu quisesse ser liberto!

- E você o fez...?

- Infelizmente...! Veja, se aqui estou é porque o fiz. Meu senhor... me dói até hoje na alma ter feito aquilo com ele!

- Mas que crueldade...!

- Só que o espírito dele vive. Oh, sim, e eu ainda sou o intendente direto do poderosíssimo Senhor Melkor!

- Deve ser complicada essa questão... pois eu nunca fui pai! Minha rainha nunca me deu filhos!

- Eu entendo, meu senhor. E entendo, porque eu também nunca fui pai, Ainu que sou, e portanto impossibilitado de tal. Porém... criei um laço filial tão forte com o Senhor Melkor, que prometi que o traria de volta ao mundo...! Porque ele, sim, ele, é o verdadeiro Senhor do Destino de Arda. Ele, no início, era mais forte que todos os Valar juntos! Ele, que ainda surgirá novamente em todo seu esplendor do começo, quando eu era apenas um jovem artífice na infância do mundo, admirando seu poder...!

Saurou fechou os olhos, enlevado em pensar nessas coisas. No entanto, em seguida ponderou se dissera demais ao Rei... mas não. O Rei estava maravilhado, e completamente rendido àquela ideia.

- Me diga uma coisa. Esse tal de Eru, do qual os Valar sempre falaram, você o conheceu?

Nesta hora, Sauron fez uma careta de desgosto. Em seguida, continuou:

- Sim, infelizmente! Ele se diz criador de tudo, o pobre, em seu delírio megalomaníaco! Sempre invejou ao poder de Melkor, à originalidade de seus magníficos propósitos! E agora fica se auto-proclamando deus...! Quando este título tão-somente pertence a meu prezado pai! Sim, meu senhor, este Eru não passa de um espectro invejoso, o qual os Valar, em sua loucura, adoram e instituíram como deus!

- É verdade...? - exclamou o rei, ainda mais maravilhado, boquiaberto, esquecido temporariamente da comida que esfriava em cima da mesa.

- Sim, meu rei. Eru é assassino e mau! Pois deixa aos Edain a maldita sina da morte! Ele é assassino, por assistir a tantos bons e valorosos homens durarem algumas décadas e depois morrerem! Que se diz de um "deus" assim?! Pois meu senhor Melkor sempre quis restituir o direito da imortalidade aos homens...!

- Ele nos tornaria imortais?!

E nessa hora Sauron não conteve um breve sorriso de satisfação. Pois Ar Pharazôn, mesmo para os padrões de Númenor, já não era jovem; e já começava a sentir os efeitos da idade em seu corpo mortal, e isso o assustava; a si, que fora criado para ser glorioso e ostensivo, envelhecer devia ser um duro golpe!

- Sim - e nesta hora, Sauron baixou a voz, por mais que estivessem a portas fechadas na sala de refeições do Rei¹ - E este, meu senhor, era o plano secreto de Melkor, o Supremo Senhor de Arda... deter os malditos Valar e seu espectro maligno Eru na matança de seres humanos que eles têm feito por todos estes séculos! Meu senhor, se o senhor me ajudar a trazer ao senhor Melkor, meu querido pai, em presença física de novo para os Círculos do Mundo... eu lhe prometo que ele o fará jovem novamente, e a todos os demais Edain, e aos que nascerão depois! Pois se os Eldar podem - por que não vocês?!

Nesta hora, o brilho dos olhos de Ar Pharazôn denunciaram toda a sua vontade de ser imortal, e eternamente jovem, a qual imperava em Númenor já há eras.

- Pois sim! É claro, que devemos nós aos Eldar? E que têm eles de superior a nós, senão o fato de terem nascido Eldar?! Que culpa temos nisto?! Pois foi um acaso muito bom tê-lo trazido da Terra-Média para cá, Mairon! Sim, Mairon! Ninguém nunca mais vai chamá-lo de Sauron nesta terra, ou será duramente castigado!

- Muito obrigado, meu senhor.

- E também não fica direito a um Ainu de seu porte ficar servindo ao rei qual camponês inculto! Você merece muito mais! A partir de hoje, nomeio-o meu principal conselheiro! Darei-lhe roupas, e atavios, e jóias a sua altura! Não mais ocupará aquele quartinho minúsculo na área dos servos, mas dormirá nos melhores aposentos de meu palácio, somente inferior ao que eu e minha rainha ocupamos! Mas de seu conselho não abdicarei jamais. Vamos continuar conversando sobre isto, pois de todos que já me apareceram aqui, você foi o mais amigo, e o que mais me ajudou no que eu necessitava saber!

A surpresa no rosto de Sauron era visível, pois ele esperava um dia dominar a mente do rei, mas não de maneira tão rápida. Bem...! A vinda a Númenor havia sido útil, afinal de contas! Muito útil...

- Agradeço-lhe imensamente, meu senhor...! Não sei se mereço tanto! No entanto, o ajudarei e aconselharei, e o guiarei rumo ao triunfo total de Númenor! Não precisará de prole, pois viverá eternamente!

O sorriso no rosto do rei indicou que ele estava, enfim, completamente tomado pela sutileza das palavras da serpente de Melkor.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹O Akallabêth diz que Saurita ficou a portas fechadas com o rei, mas não diz onde... rs. Fiz que seria na sala de jantar, pois ele estava servindo ao rei, não é mesmo?_

_E essa questão de Ainur não poderem ser pais... parece que Melian, mãe de Lúthien, foi a única a se reproduzir de fato, usando um "fëa" de elfa pra casar com o Thingól e conceber a Lúthien. Mas os demais Ainur, incluindo os Valar e demais Maiar, pareciam inférteis mesmo. Aí não sei, rs!_

_De qualquer forma, a cobra tá fumando! Vamos ver no que vai dar essa lambança do Sauron!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota da Lynn: é incrível. Todas as minhas histórias têm seu clímax no capítulo sete. E não é proposital, nem nunca foi. Mas "Almas Gêmeas" e "Mizérable" também tiveram seu cap mais "marcante" como sendo o sétimo. Como que fas? Rs!**_

_**De qualquer forma, aí vai. Espero que gostem!**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

VII - O Necromante

Em poucos dias, o Maia prisioneiro passou de servo simples a principal conselheiro do Rei. Todos o olhavam estupefatos, pois nunca antes ninguém subira tão rapidamente no conceito de Ar Pharazôn. De fato, todos sabiam que Sauron não teria porte para ser "apenas um servo". E realmente, ao se vestir com as roupas de conselheiro real, bem como ataviar-se com os paramentos que o rei lhe cedera, aquilo parecia a si muito mais adequado.

O Rei lhe devolvera todas as joias que espoliara na ocasião de sua captura, e ainda lhe dera outras mais. Agora, nas mãos de Sauron brilhavam três anéis: o Um Anel, que aparentava ser o mais simples dos três; o anel de chancela que Morgoth lhe dera ainda na juventude sua e do mundo; e o anel que o Rei de Númenor lhe dera em sinal de aceitação como membro do Conselho Local.

O intendente de Melkor começou a reparar em tudo que ocorria no dia-a-dia do rei, agora muito mais acessível a si que no começo. Com frequência agora Ar Pharazôn o procurava para se aconselhar e não raro guiava seus passos totalmente pelo que Sauron dizia. Mas o que mais lhe interessava eram as histórias antigas, seguidas de perto pela perspectiva de imortalidade que Sauron colocava na volta de Melkor ao mundo.

O Maia começou a reparar que a Rainha de Númenor, conhecida como Ar-Zimraphêl, ou Tar-Míriel em seu nome élfico, quase não passava seus dias com o Rei. Eram marido e mulher e se recolhiam para dormir no mesmo aposento, no entanto, durante o dia, mal se viam. O Rei preferia a companhia de soldados, conselheiros e valetes à de sua própria esposa, como se eles não pudessem entender um ao outro.

E Sauron estranhava aquilo... pois Tar-Míriel, apesar de não ser mais jovem, assim como o rei também não era, ainda era linda e rivalizava em esplendor com quase todas as damas e donzelas locais, mesmo as bem mais jovens, e ele não entendeu o porquê de Ar Pharazôn não se agradar dela.

Um dia, com toda a sutileza que lhe era própria, Sauron resolveu saber a razão daquela indiferença toda da própria boca do rei.

- Meu senhor. Tenho visto sua rainha por estes dias, e ela me parece uma mulher bastante formosa e distinta, no entanto... bastante solitária. O que ela tem?

- Ah! - respondeu o rei, fazendo um gesto de desdém com a mão - Ela é terrível. Nunca gostei dela, nunca mesmo. É minha prima, mas precisei casar com ela para ascender ao trono. Não fosse por isso eu não a aceitaria. Mulherzinha intragável!

- Desculpe a ousadia de comentar assim sobre a sua esposa, ó Rei... mas ela é lindíssima. Creio que não haveria dama que o senhor pudesse ter almejado mais em sua juventude...

- Em beleza o atributo dela é realmente grande, isso não posso negar. E era ainda mais quando me casei com ela. Mas de que me serve isso...?! Se ela tivesse um caráter altivo, orgulhoso, ambicioso como o meu... mas qual! Desde jovem que é isso, só quer ficar rezando o terço! Um ar amedrontado na face...! E ainda por cima - e nessa hora o Rei falou bem baixo, de modo a somente Sauron poder ouvi-lo - ainda se diz fiel ao tal de Eru, o espectro contra o qual me falou! Ela ainda respeita as tradições nesse aspecto!

- Entendo, meu senhor. Mas ela... e o senhor... nunca se deram bem?

- Nunca! Não dá pra ter uma conversa mais longa com a minha esposa. Cansei dela. Pode ser linda, mas no resto é uma infeliz. Teve o trono tomado, a maternidade não lhe aconteceu, seu casamento não foi por amor... talvez eu tenha tirado um grande quinhão dela ao poupar-lhe de encontrar a um parceiro o qual ela pudesse amar, mas enfim, que fazer? Eu precisava ter feito isto para assumir o trono. De mais a mais, não a importuno, e lhe dou jóias, e ainda faço vida com ela e me deito no mesmo leito que ela... mas por pena, não por amor. Porque também seria uma grande humilhação a uma dama do porte dela dormir em quarto separado do seu marido... mas é isso, mesmo tendo piedade dela, não a suporto!

- Pobre mulher... mas, meu rei... quando o senhor Melkor voltar ao mundo e lhe restituir a juventude, o senhor gostaria de se casar novamente...? Com outra dama de sua escolha?

O Rei observou a Sauron com um olhar atento e quase amedrontado. Em seguida, sem muita firmeza na voz, declarou:

- Mas, Mairon... o que eu faria com ela?! É uma mulher com a qual eu não me dou, mas abandoná-la...?

- Ora, meu senhor e rei... veja, quando o senhor Melkor retornar, em sua bondade imerecida, transformará a todos em Númenor em jovens novamente. E isto inclui a Rainha. Ela não ficará abandonada...! Não faltarão pretendentes à sua mão quando ela for moça outra vez!

- Mas Mairon... isso de separação... não é bem visto por aqui! Ninguém se separa de ninguém, muito menos se casa com pessoas separadas! Ela ficará literalmente abandonada, sendo jovem ou não!

- Entendo. Bem, isto concerne ao senhor... foi apenas um conselho.

- Não há de quê. E de qualquer forma, mesmo que eu tivesse a oportunidade de casar de novo, com outra dama... não casaria! Mulheres são muito aborrecidas, não sei lidar com o gênio delas!

- Ah sim, meu senhor... disto eu sei. Pois é por isto que não me casei...!

- E fez muito bem! Só servem pra apoquentar. Eu ainda aturo a pobre Míriel, mas por razões de grande monta. Mas agora... se assim você desejar... eu gostaria de falar de um assunto mais importante a mim. Fale-me mais desse senhor Melkor, desse Vala que era poderosíssimo e o adotou na sua juventude. Tenho muita curiosidade sobre ele!

Sauron sorriu de maneira lisonjeira. Era bom que o rei lhe indagasse essas coisas sem ele mesmo precisar induzi-lo a esses assuntos...

- O que deseja saber sobre ele, meu rei?

- Como ele era no auge de seu poder?

O Maia sorriu novamente. E nesta hora sorriu de satisfação ao lembrar de como eram as coisas naquele tempo.

- Ele se vestia em ouro e prata, e ataviava a seu longo e negro cabelo com jóias brilhantes e variadas; seus olhos fulguravam intensamente, de modo que ninguém podia encará-los diretamente, nem mesmo os Valar! Em sua mão havia força, em sua postura dignidade, em suas palavras o comando do Destino de Arda. Mesmo sendo extraordinariamente poderoso, era um senhor muito bom. Pois dava a seus servos a liberdade de ir e vir, e de fazer o que bem entendessem, e lhes dava poder como deu a mim. E me considerava como a um filho, coisa que o tal Eru nunca, jamais fez com nenhum dos Valar, nem mesmo com Manwë, o qual nunca se cansa de lamber as botas do tal Eru. Apenas punia quando lhe provocavam e desrespeitavam, o que nunca era feito de maneira desarrazoada.

- E como você passou a servi-lo?

- Eu estava profundamente sobrecarregado com as terríveis maneiras de Aulë, o qual nada elogiava e muito criticava. Além disso, não sobrava a nós, Maiar aprendizes dele, nenhum tempo livre. Para nada! E nada em troca, somente mais e mais servidão. Até o dia em que o Senhor Melkor me apareceu, num dos poucos momentos meus de ócio, e me pareceu um senhor de imenso poder e esplendor. O ser mais magnífico de Eä! E então ele me disse: "Você quer reconhecimento? Pois eu lhe darei". No início hesitei, pois ele era malvisto dentre os Valar... mas vi que o poder e o conhecimento, assim como a razoabilidade, estavam com ele; e muito em breve ele me ataviou como a si mesmo, e me deu poder e servos, e uma consideração que eu nunca tivera antes, sendo no início um reles capacho de Aulë...

- Ele deve ser realmente magnânimo, pelo que diz...!

- Oh, sim! Ele se autodenominava como "Aquele que traz presentes", e trazia mesmo. E ele era, sim, mestre da Escuridão. Mas por que, meu rei, a Escuridão deve ser algo ruim...? Ela é onde tudo começa. É o renascer. O útero da mãe é sempre escuro, e sem a Escuridão a Luz jamais existiria.

As palavras de Sauron a Ar Pharazôn pareciam muito justas e sábias, e ele a cada dia se fascinava ainda mais por elas. Logo, quis saber como Sauron pretendia trazer a Melkor de novo para os Círculos do Mundo.

- Não haverá perigo de os Valar o capturarem novamente?

O Maia hesitava quando o rei chegava a perguntar essas coisas tão detalhadamente, pois não queria revelar o sistema dos Anéis que criara para sugar o Fogo Negro dispersado por Morgoth no mundo, justamente para devolvê-lo a ele depois. Mas podia dizer algumas coisas, ou distorcer alguns fatos...

- Não, meu senhor. Não haverá, pois desta vez ele voltará no seu poder do início. Infelizmente, meu senhor e pai gastou muita de sua energia dispersando-a em trabalhos na Terra, e por isso ao final da Primeira Era decaíra muito...

- E como... pretende fazê-lo ficar forte outra vez?

Desta vez, Saurou pediu para ficar a portas fechadas novamente com o rei. E, tomando um ar sério em seu rosto compenetrado, ele enfim declarou:

- Meu rei. Este é um assunto de grande monta, o qual eu evitava abordar com o senhor... mas é necessário ser dito agora.

O rei ficou atônito ante as palavras do Maia, e o instou a continuar. Sauron, então, o fez:

- Senhor Melkor é uma divindade, e para tanto precisa de um templo. Para que lá seja concentrada toda a energia a fim de trazê-lo de volta.

- Entendo! Pois mandamos construir!

- Mas não é só isso, meu senhor!

- Não...?

- Infelizmente, não. Meu pai precisa de um novo corpo... e fazer um novo corpo a um Vala como ele... não é tarefa fácil. Demanda muita, muita energia...

- E de onde a tiraremos...?

- Meu senhor, esta é a parte delicada de todo o processo. Para que a vida seja gerada, precisamos de... vidas.

- Como assim...?

- É isso mesmo. O combustível para que meu senhor Melkor seja trazido ao mundo novamente serão... vidas de seres humanos.

O rei pareceu ficar espantado, mas Sauron logo o tranquilizou.

- Meu rei, quando eu disse ao senhor que Melkor é benevolente e não fere ou julga senão quando necessário, isto é verdade. Portanto, eu jamais o admoestaria a utilizar as vidas dos justos! Longe de mim! Mas aqueles que traem à Vossa Majestade... que ousam se colocar entre o senhor e o seu poder... estes sim, seriam bons exemplos para o povo não mais se rebelar contra o senhor! E ainda por cima... abasteceriam ao que eu chamo de "reservatório de energia" para a vinda do senhor Melkor!

- Bem... falando assim, tem muita gente nesta terra que realmente merece morrer!

Sauron sorriu novamente. Ar Pharazôn estava completamente dominado...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Obcecado que estava com a imortalidade, o rei mandou construir o templo a Melkor a toque de caixa, em Armenelos. Enquanto o templo era construído, Sauron o manipulava e conquistava ainda mais sua mente com suas palavras enganadoras. O templo foi construído todo como Sauron aconselhou ao rei. Alguns consideraram aquilo um disparate, e lamentaram o dia em que o rei trouxera a Sauron para Númenor. Mas ao ouvir as ameaças de que seriam imolados no templo caso se insurgissem contra o rei ou Sauron, silenciaram.

Vez por outra, o Maia observava a seu anel de chancela e sorria, pensando em como em breve Melkor poderia estar de volta. Mas logo seus olhos se direcionaram a Nimloth, a Árvore Branca, e a odiou. Instou com o rei que ela era maldita e venenosa, colocada pelos asseclas de Eru no mundo e por isso precisava ser o primeiro sacrifício no templo.

Assim foi feito. A Sauron foram dadas belíssimas vestimentas sacerdotais, negras e douradas, como as que ele usava em Angband, e em seguida em Mordor, para seus atos de necromancia e feitiços nefastos. Seus cabelos foram ataviados com azeviche, prata e diamante. Em seus dedos agora brilhavam quatro anéis: o Um, o Anel de chancela de Morgoth, o de Conselheiro de Númenor e o de Supremo Sacerdote de Melkor. Poucas vezes após a queda de seu senhor Sauron se sentira tão satisfeito com a própria habilidade.

Embaixo da enorme cúpula de prata, Sauron e Ar Pharazôn iniciaram os ofícios. E até mesmo o rei, mortal que era, apagava-se diante da figura alta, forte e imponente que era Mairon nas vestes de sacerdote, os olhos cortantes como punhais recém-afiados.

O Rei tomou a palavra. E falou para o povo, que ainda não sabia direito sobre o que aquilo se tratava.

- Povo de Númenor! Devem saber que, anos atrás¹, eu capturei a Mairon, conhecido como Senhor do Escuro, como meu prisioneiro. E ele, ao contrário do que me provavam minhas expectativas, é um senhor magnífico! Foi meu amigo e me instruiu na grande arte de sua sabedoria milenar. E eu percebi que a Arte das Sombras não é má, e que Melkor é Senhor e Deus. Quem não quiser adorar a Melkor, que saia de meu reino, ou será morto!

Muitos desaprovaram aquilo em seus corações, mas nada disseram. Muitos, no entanto, já cedendo à influência de Sauron, saudaram ao rei, ao Maia e gritos de "Salve Melkor!" foram ouvidos, para o deleite do Maia, o qual acariciava, em alegria maligna, seu anel de chancela de Morgoth com pedra vermelha.

- Agora, para início de nossos ofícios, queimaremos a Nimloth, a árvore maldita dos Valar, na fogueira que meu tão estimado sacerdote instituiu sob a Sagrada Cúpula Prateada!

Nesta hora, trouxeram a árvore recém-cortada para as mãos do Rei, o qual a entregou nas mãos de Sauron. O Maia, embriagado pelo poder, tomou a árvore e a levou ao Fogo. Numa voz imperiosa, mandou que o acendessem com mais força.

- Aumentem! Fogo brando não serve a meus propósitos!

Aturdidos com o olhar hostil que viram em Sauron, os homens o acataram. E em seguida, com um prazer mórbido no rosto, o Maia jogou a árvore no fogo. Ela crepitou e soltou uma fumaça negra, a qual subiu e passou pela abóbada de prata, ofuscando a luz do sol, inaugurando o início de uma grande série de sacrifícios em prol da Escuridão.

Mairon abriu os braços para o povo e para o rei, em estado catártico, e bradou em voz alta:

- Salve Melkor, Senhor dos Destinos de Arda!

O Rei bradou logo em seguida, e junto com ele vários dos que assistiam à cerimônia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquele foi, de fato, o primeiro de muitos outros sacrifícios. Animais e plantas não satisfaziam à ânsia de Sauron: ele queria humanos. E logo alguns dos Fiéis foram colocados para serem queimados vivos sob a abóbada prateada, a qual não tardou em se tornar negra devido à fumaça que subia das ofertas.

Assim que os homens morriam, Sauron aprisionava seus espectros numa sala contígua, a qual fora construída ao lado da fogueira dos sacrifícios. Ali, o Maia instituiu um grande vaso de ouro, o qual conteria as almas. Lá, com algumas palavras de encantamento, ele as prendia à sua vontade e as enviava para sussurrar o mal aos demais homens e, assim, prender mais e mais energia a si no Um Anel. A cada vez que fazia isso, o Um Anel brilhava intensamente - e era por isso que a sala era contígua à dos sacrifícios e lá nem o Rei entrava. Pois Sauron não desejava que ele soubesse do Segredo do Um, justamente o que aparentava ser o mais simples dos anéis que carregava em suas mãos.

Quando ordenava às almas que fossem em busca de mais energia e de mais terror para ele, drenando assim todo o sofrimento delas para o Um, mostrava-se em toda a sua ira. Comandava-as com ódio e desdém, despindo-se assim do disfarce afável que apresentava ao rei.

- Vão, tolos! Vão, pois seu poder me fortificará! Não mais precisaremos de vocês quando o Reino das Sombras se reerguer por completo ao lado do senhor Melkor!

Logo, centenas de almas estavam aprisionadas à vontade suprema de Sauron, e em breve milhares. O Anel reluzia com força em sua mão, e então ele finalmente começou a agir.

Com todo aquele poder acumulado, Sauron passou a conseguir direcionar sua mente para qualquer lugar de Arda sem perigo, usando as energias dos inimigos e, portanto, sem alterar seu próprio "fána".

Por todo o canto seu "fairë" passou, sem ser notado. E ele invadiu Aman, e os Palácios de Mandos, e seu próprio reino obscuro na Terra Média, sem que seu corpo saísse da Sala Sagrada das Almas.

E finalmente, num golpe de audácia, ele ousou chegar perto das Portas da Noite. Nem quando seu Senhor fora aprisionado lá ele chegara perto delas. Era arriscado demais para qualquer ser vivente, até mesmo aos Valar, pois de lá ninguém retornava.

Mas ele precisava ir. E, num dia, após imolar muitas almas, ele se sentiu preparado. Paramentou-se por completo, colocou seus anéis, e pensou enfim:

"Se eu não retornar, que por lá fique! Ao menos terei tentado!"

E direcionou portanto sua mente para as Portas da Noite. Após muito exercitar sua força de vontade, as ultrapassou. E enfim, sua visão foi tomada pela cegueira do Nada. Isso o aterrorizou por um momento, mas a seguir ele o viu.

Jogado a um canto, sem coroa e sem majestade, apenas com um pálido "fairë" a vagar pelo terrível Vazio, mas ainda com as características que lhe eram próprias: cabelos longos e negros, olhos verdes e penetrantes, a marca de faca ainda no pescoço. A faca que ele próprio, Sauron, brandira contra seu senhor.

Era ele enfim. Melkor. E não era uma visão.

Nessa hora, Mairon percebeu como fazia tempo que não o via. Pois encontrá-lo novamente fez com que ele se sentisse velho, terrivelmente velho, e tudo que pertencia à Primeira Era fosse algo que ocorrera com outra pessoa que não consigo. Mas conseguiu falar:

- Meu senhor Melkor...

Por uns instantes, o Vala, o qual não ouvia ninguém chamá-lo por tantos séculos, repentinamente se virou em direção à voz e pensou se não era uma ilusão. Mas não era. Lá estava ele, em seu esplendor de Maia altivo. Era seu filho, Mairon.

- Mairon...? O que...? O que faz aqui...!?

- Meu senhor Melkor...! O senhor consegue me ouvir?

- Sim, eu consigo...! Mas não pode ser você, aqui, no Vazio...!

- É apenas meu "fairë"... meu "fána" se encontra em outro lugar...!

- Mas como...? Como conseguiu driblar a vigilância dos Valar e vir aqui?! E pior: preservando a um "fána" em algum lugar!

- É uma longa história, a qual não posso lhe contar ainda...! Mas para começar... observe isto!

Mairon levantou a mão direita e lhe mostrou... o Um Anel.

- O que... o que é este Anel?!

- Meu senhor...!

A visão de Melkor, após tanto tempo, não lhe deixava falar. De repente, do extremo de sentir-se velho, ele se sentiu estranhamente jovem. Como não se sentia há muito, muito tempo. Pois Melkor ainda era a si como um senhor poderoso e "mais velho", e ele de repente se sentiu de novo como apenas um servidor que admira a seu mestre, e pouco ou nada sabe em face dele... mesmo que àquela ocasião, Melkor estivesse em momento frágil e ele estivesse poderoso.

- Este anel... - Sauron retomou fôlego e continuou - Este anel é o Anel-mestre de uma série de Anéis que criei juntamente com os elfos de Eregion. Eu os ludibriei... e fiz com que me ensinassem a fazer este tipo de artefato.

- E para que eles servem?

- Para dominar as vontades dos povos... e este, o Anel-mestre, serve para guardar a energia de meu "fána" para que eu não precise gastar poder. Ele fica no Anel...

Num estalo, o Vala entendeu todo o plano de Sauron. De uma só vez.

- Mairon...! A Grande Lição que você disse ter aprendido, quando estavamos prestes a ser presos em Angband...

- Essa mesma...! Eu não dispersei meu poder em Arda, como o senhor anteriormente fez. Eu coloquei o reservatório de meu poder... neste Anel.

- Fantástico...! Você é esplêndido, Mairon! Meu filho querido...

E, num ímpeto inesperado para ambos os Senhores do Escuro, Melkor abraçou a Sauron, de forma semelhante à que fizera quando estavam prestes a ser capturados pelos Valar. E nesta hora, ao contrário do que ocorreu no final da Guerra da Ira, Sauron não demonstrou frieza ou racionalidade. Após tanto tempo de dissimulações, de guerras e atritos com os homens e os elfos, de tanto esconder o que seu coração realmente sentia, ele enfim se sentiu como um pouco mais do que uma máquina de raciocinar e ludibriar. Contra suas próprias expectatvas, o Maia abraçou a seu senhor de volta, e enfim chorou.

Era como a um menino que acorda de um longo e tenso pesadelo nos braços do pai. Pois ele, Mairon, se perdera da retidão ao seguir os propósitos de Morgoth. Mas tal perdição ocorrera por causa da dureza de Aulë, a qual deixara a Mairon com o coração frio e indiferente. Vingara-se ao se colocar nas hostes do Senhor do Escuro, recebendo prestígio e boa posição. Mas de maneira paradoxal, o caminho que o levara ao fundo do abismo, ao final de sua própria dignidade, fora o único que lhe demonstrara algum apreço e consideração.

Pois naqueles milênios todos, a única pessoa que ele sentira que o amara de verdade fora Melkor. E ele nunca deixaria que disséssem que dele não podia vir o bem; pois o bem dos Valar ele nunca recebera, nem mesmo na ocasião de seu perdão após o final da Guerra da Ira, pois ali eles agiram mais como arrogantes senhores que dão o perdão como uma humilhação e demonstração de poder para com suas vítimas.

O Vala percebeu as lágrimas de seu anterior servidor, e então proferiu:

- Eu não sabia que você era capaz de chorar de verdade, Mairon... pensei que era apenas capaz de fazê-lo quando queria causar piedade nos outros. Mas de mim você não precisa de piedade agora, uma vez que quem necessita dela, no caso, sou eu...!

Enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão, o Maia replicou:

- Eu também não sabia disso, meu senhor. Mas debalde...!

- Não tenha vergonha. Eu também chorei quando fui capturado em Angband, e naquele tempo minha situação era de vergonha e humilhação. Você não; está esplêndido! Reconheço dois anéis em suas mãos; esse Anel-mestre do qual me falou, e o Anel de chancela que lhe dei na juventude sua e do mundo; fico muito feliz por ver que ainda o usa!

- Agora e sempre, meu senhor.

- Mas esses outros dois não reconheço. Quem o paramentou dessa maneira?

- Foi o rei de Númenor. Eu estou lá.

- O que é Númenor...?

- É a ilha dos filhos de Elros, os que têm a Lúthien e Melian como ascendentes. Eru a deu a eles. No entanto, os descendentes de Elros são mortais, pois ele, ao contrário de Elrond, escolheu a Sina dos Edain. Eu fui tomado como prisioneiro e me infiltrei lá, me fingindo de servo do rei. O mesmo agora come na minha mão, e tem medo de morrer. Quer reivindicar a imortalidade dos Eldar para si!

- É...? E o que você está fazendo lá?

- Eu sou o sumo-sacerdote... do templo de meu senhor Melkor.

- O que...? Você conseguiu fazer com que os Fiéis construíssem um templo para mim?!

- Sim...! Prometi imortalidade ao imbecil do rei, e ele acreditou! Sacrifícios humanos lhe são ofertados lá todos os dias, meu senhor, sob meu comando!

E, num ímpeto de antiga porém constante servidão de séculos a Morgoth, Sauron se ajoelhou perante seu senhor e beijou-lhe a mão no dedo onde antigamente repousava um anel de Imperador. E desta fez, ele fazia a mesura com sinceridade, ao contrário do que fazia com Ar Pharazôn.

- Você é fantástico. Eu sabia que não me arrependeria de tê-lo admitido dentre os meus, quando o fiz no início do mundo.

- As almas alimentam a energia do Um Anel. E com ele eu o trarei de volta, meu senhor. Farei um novo "fána" ao senhor, e também um novo Anel para si. Este é para mim, mas o senhor terá o seu. E então seu poder do início do mundo será retomado; não mais precisará utilizar seu "fána" constantemente. O Fogo Negro que o senhor dispersou na Terra durante seu reinado lá lhe será restaurado, pois eu o estou guardando no Um Anel. E então... com seu poder totalmente retomado e com garantias de que não será disperso, sendo ele guardado num Anel como este, nunca mais os Valar poderão lhe fazer frente outra vez!

Ao ouvir os planos de Sauron, Melkor sorriu. E seu sorriso foi algo que, se os Valar ou mesmo os Eldar vissem, diriam que não vinha do Senhor do Escuro, mas apenas de um senhor inofensivo que estava plenamente maravilhado e orgulhoso com os feitos de um filho seu.

- Eu sabia que não me abandonaria.

- Não... eu lhe disse, meu senhor...! Que lhe seria fiel até o fim, mesmo quando não o parecesse ser...!

- Sim...! Você cumpriu a promessa!

- E sempre cumprirei!

Nesta hora, no entanto, uma tontura forte tomou conta do Maia... e ele sentiu que deveria retornar, ou corria o risco de ficar no Vazio sem poder retornar.

- Meu senhor... perdoe-me, mas gastei demasiada energia vindo aqui...! Já não posso mais ficar!

- Então volte! Volte, que do modo que as coisas estão avançadas, em breve eu conseguirei sair daqui, para que instauremos um novo reinado na Terra-média. E desta vez, definitivo e para sempre!

- Sim, meu senhor...! Aguarde apenas mais um pouco, pois logo o trarei de volta para a vida em Arda!

- Está certo! Agora vá!

Mas Sauron não queria ir. Voltar para Númenor era como retornar para aquela vida de fingimento e falcatruas, e ao menos por um pouco mais ele desejava ficar com seu pai, o único a quem podia ser verdadeiro e sincero. Todavia, uma náusea ainda mais poderosa o tomou, e ele quase se sentiu perdendo os sentidos.

- Mairon, vá...! Está na hora - e pela primeira vez, Melkor foi mais racional do que Sauron.

- Ainda não...!

- Nós nos reencontraremos em breve; vá!

Os dedos do Maia crispavam-se em torno dos braços de seu senhor, como que relutando em ir.

- Mairon... vá, ou tudo dará errado!

- Eu não consigo...!

E, no último instante, antes que tudo estivesse perdido, Melkor tomou as mãos de Sauron, retirou-as de si e o empurrou para fora da Porta da Noite. Por um triz, Sauron não ficou lá preso com o Vala, sem que nada os pudesse tirar de lá após isso.

O "fairë" de Sauron retornou para seu "fána" em Númenor, na Sala das Almas. Mesmo assim, a energia gasta com aquela perigosíssima empreitada fora tanta, que o "fairë" do Maia não acordou de pronto. Na verdade, não acordou nas próximas horas, pois foi encontrado desacordado pelos servos do rei, os quais temeram por sua vida, dada a lividez de seu rosto.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹O Akallabêth, que fala da queda de Númenor, diz que demoraram mais ou menos uns três anos para que Sauron dominasse completamente a cabeça do Rei. E de qualquer forma, deve ter demorado mais um pouquinho para o templo de Melkor ser construído. _

_De qualquer modo, alguns termos que aprendi recentemente. _

_"Hröa" = corpo dos naturalmente encarnados, como elfos ou humanos._

_"Fëa" = alma dos naturalmente encarnados, como elfos ou humanos._

_"Fána" = corpo usado temporariamente pelos não-encarnados, os Ainur (Valar e Maiar)._

_"Fairë" = alma dos não-encarnados (Valar e Maiar). _

_Nos primeiros capítulos, fiz uma lambança terrível porque achava que os Ainur TAMBÉM tinham como termos "fëa" e "hröa", mas só fui aprender isso depois. Agradeço ao pessoal do Forum Valinor por ter me ajudado nessa, rs!_

_No mais, meu, Sauron tem um coração, tá vendo? Rssssss! _

_O próximo cap vai ser tenso também, com mais loucuras ainda!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Vários númenorianos se apinhavam no quarto da enfermaria. O principal conselheiro do Rei e sumo-sacerdote do templo de Melkor encontrava-se desacordado já há horas, e ninguém sabia o que fazer para que ele voltasse à consciência.

Fora encontrado estirado no chão, na sala contígua aos sacrifícios. Aquela sala era de acesso proibido; apenas Sauron podia lá entrar. No entanto, após tanto procurar pelo Maia sem sucesso, o Rei sentiu-se na obrigação de mandar arrombar a porta e socorrer a ele, caso lá estivesse. E lá estava. Com o corpo gelado, hirto, quase como morto. Muitos temeram por sua vida.

Com o tempo, ele passou a apresentar sinais de consciência... todavia, parecia um delírio febril. Ele gemia como se estivesse com dor, e passou a suar frio novamente. Logo, os sons desconexos se transformaram em palavras.

- Meu senhor... não...

Ar Pharazôn pensou que Sauron se referia a ele próprio, dado que nos últimos tempos ele se tornara senhor do Maia - embora, obviamente, Sauron o controlasse a seu bel prazer por trás da fachada de "servidão". Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que não era... pois logo em seguida ele passou a proferir o nome de Melkor.

- Meu senhor Melkor... não...! Ainda não... eu não posso ir agora, não posso...!

Uma exclamação de assombro tomou a todos os presentes. Como ele continuava a suar, os servos enxugavam sua testa. Até que, de uma única vez, como se seu espírito estivesse vagando e de repente descesse outra vez ao corpo, ele se sentou na cama, os olhos arregalados, a respiração ofegante e difícil.

- Mairon... você está bem?

Ar Pharazôn perguntara ao Maia, mas ele não havia escutado. Estava totalmente tomado pela ansiedade, febrill, ainda sem consciência completa. Enfim observou o quarto à sua volta. Estava novamente em Númenor, após a perigosa empreitada ao Vazio.

Por um instinto de maldade, observou suas mãos. Ora, como estivera desacordado, pensara que tentariam roubar de si o Anel de Poder - por mais que ninguém naquela terra soubesse que aquele anel liso e dourado era na verdade mais que uma jóia simples. Mesmo assim, a cautela e a desconfiança não abandonaram a seu espírito. Estavam os quatro anéis ali; o povo de Númenor o respeitava em demasia para lhe espoliar o que quer que fosse.

Caiu para trás, deitando a cabeça pesada e cansada no travesseiro novamente. Fechou os olhos, sentindo que o peso de todas as montanhas do mundo lhe oprimiam o corpo. Fechou os olhos, ainda se sentindo exausto. Todos em volta queriam saber como estava, mas o rei tentou desoprimi-lo.

- Saiam! Saiam, vão embora! Eu vou conversar com Mairon!

Assombrados porém não ousando contrariar o rei, todos saíram da sala. Isto não impediu que vários ficassem apinhados na entrada da enfermaria, tentando extrair ou escutar algum trecho da conversa, porém somente teriam informações concretas mais tarde.

Com alguma dificuldade, o Maia levantou da cama e foi lavar o rosto. Estava moído de cansaço, a energia praticamente toda exaurida, porém seu coração estava plenamente satisfeito. Ele conseguira...! Conseguira entrar no Vazio e de lá sair, mesmo que somente em "fairë"...! Nenhum ser antes conseguira tamanha proeza!

Após lavar o rosto, bebeu alguns goles de água. A raiz de seus cabelos estava suada, e ele reparou que suas vestimentas sacerdotais também. Estava cansado... terrivelmente cansado.

"Maldita necessidade de usar um 'fána' no meio desses Edain ignorantes...!", pensava ele, enquanto soltava as jóias dos cabelos e pensava em tomar um banho... mas o Rei o interpelou mais uma vez. E Sauron quase esquecia que estava, ainda, como "vassalo" do Rei. Não podia fazer besteira... não agora, quando estava tão perto de conseguir o que desejava.

- E então, Mairon...? Nós todos ficamos preocupados com você. O que houve...?

O Maia respirou fundo, pensando sobre o que devia ou não falar ao rei. Decidiu enfim falar a verdade:

- Eu... consegui fazer com que minha mente se direcionasse ao local onde está a alma de nosso deus. Eu consegui falar com o senhor Melkor...!

Uma expressão de profundo assombro tomou o rosto do rei. Mas Sauron mal a percebeu, pois as lembranças de seu breve porém mui significante encontro com Melkor ainda lhe revolviam a memória.

Mas Ar Pharazôn estava ansioso e não queria deixar Sauron descansar.

- E como foi...? O que ele lhe disse?!

- Ahn... ele ficou surpreso. Nunca antes ninguém havia entrado no Vazio... ele ficou deveras surpreso por saber que eu conseguira entrar lá... eu lhe disse, senhor, que os sacrifícios humanos não seriam em vão...! Pois foi graças a eles que consegui adentrar tal local e voltar!

- É...? E sobre a imortalidade dos homens...? O que ele disse?

Sauron se sentiu aborrecido. Aquela era a única questão pertinente para o rei; no entanto, para si era a menos importante, Maia imortal que era. Sequer tratara de nada daquilo com seu senhor! Porém, tendo de ainda iludir ao rei, preparou seu melhor sorriso e se dirigiu a ele afinal.

- Meu rei... ele disse que já está cuidando disto, e assim que voltar para Arda em corpo físico, poderá restaurar a juventude dos Edain.

- E vai demorar muito? Hein, o corpo dele já está sendo preparado...?

Sauron teve de lançar mão de todo seu autocontrole para não se demonstrar aborrecido. E como não queria contar ao rei sobre o Um Anel, sempre receoso de que lhe roubassem o mesmo, sorriu mais uma vez e disse:

- As almas logo darão energia suficiente para que o Senhor Melkor retorne.

- Ah, que bom...! Mas... você me entende, Mairon? "Logo" para imortais como vocês pode ser cem, duzentos anos; para mim não! Já passo da conta das duas centenas de anos... isto é quase o limite do que costuma viver um númenoriano! Estou velho... não posso esperar muito mais!

- Eu sei, meu senhor. O "logo" de Melkor é o "logo" dos Edain, não dos Ainur. Aguarde somente mais um pouco, e eu conseguirei trazer o Senhor Melkor de volta, em presença física, aqui mesmo em Númenor!

- Oh, será um dia esplendoroso...! Mas você me parece muito cansado!

- Ah, sim...! Estou muito preso ao corpo físico, pois preciso dele para viver entre vocês, Edain... e isso acaba me cansando! Eu simplesmente não estava mais acostumado às limitações que um corpo traz... como cansaço, fome, sono, necessidade de banho todos os dias, coisas assim... mesmo que ele seja um corpo que não envelhece e morre.

- Entendo... ora, banhe-se! Descanse, fique à vontade, sim?

- Obrigado, senhor!

E, mesmo exausto como estava, Sauron ainda fez a costumeira reverência ao Rei e beijou-lhe o anel de chancela. E a seguir, deixou o Rei com suas ilusões de imortalidade, qual criança entretida com novo e deslumbrante brinquedo, e foi se banhar. Depois do banho, vestiu uma roupa simples, bem diferente da habitual veste sacerdotal, e se trancou em seu quarto. Decidiu repousar o corpo, mas a mente ainda trabalhava... seus olhos não se fechavam, e a lembrança de Melkor ainda calava fundo em seu coração.

"Meu filho querido..."

Na verdade, era tudo que ele sempre ansiara. Não; no começo trabalhara não para si, mas para ele, o qual ele adorava... justamente porque ele soubera lhe dar aquela consideração que nunca tivera de mais ninguém. E isso, todos os que o chamavam de "Sauron" ou "Gorthaur" não percebiam... que ele apenas retribuíra àquele que lhe dera tudo que ele mais queria e nunca tivera antes.

E de repente, percebeu que ainda tinha algum coração no peito... e que aquele coração, àquele momento, queria guardar e retomar aquela lembrança que, de repente, fez com que ele pudesse prosseguir com ainda mais força.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Logo, a notícia de que Mairon havia visitado a Melkor, mesmo que somente em alma, no Vazio, se espalhou por toda Númenor. Primeiro na corte do Rei, depois por todo o resto do povo. E assim sendo, os que começaram a seguir a Melkor instigados por Sauron e por Ar Pharazôn se alegraram, pensando que em breve obteriam a vitória sobre os Valar e sobre a maldita sina de morte dos Edain.

No entanto, o entusiasmo do Maia fora tão grande ao rever seu antigo tutor, que começou a trabalhar rápido demais, ansioso por trazê-lo de volta à Terra. A matança se tornou ainda mais intensa. E ao passo que intensificava sua autoconfiança, ia revelando quem realmente era, não mais utilizando palavras afáveis e corteses. Via a si mesmo quase como sendo rei de Númenor, e um dos poucos a quem ainda mantinha seu disfarce era a Ar Pharazôn. Mas mesmo ele já estava tão enfeitiçado pelo culto a Melkor e às anteriores palavras do Maia, que mesmo que Sauron retirasse seu disfarce amável para si, não daria por nada.

E por causa deste descuido e dessa "cegueira" de Ar Pharazôn, muitas almas passaram a estar a serviço de Sauron, atormentando aos homens, soprando palavras de terror em seus ouvidos à noite, fazendo-os contrair doenças terríveis e matarem uns aos outros. Aos poucos, de dentro para fora, a paz de Númenor começou a ruir e se transformar num tumulto que tomou conta de praticamente todos os lares.

Se antes os homens morriam lentamente, com mortes tranquilas e após uma longa velhice, agora as doenças grassavam. Os assassinatos se multiplicavam. As mulheres e os nascituros morriam nos partos, e a fertilidade parecia decair; poucos nasciam e muitos morriam. E Sauron, que sempre odiara a vida, a luz, os Edain e Eldar desde que entrara ao serviço de Morgoth, era um dos únicos que se comprazia totalmente disto.

Ar Pharazôn via as coisas acontecendo e fora tomar satisfação com o Maia, mas este lhe dissera que a culpa da violência e da falta de paz naquelas terras se dava por causa de Eru e dos Valar, os quais deviam estar querendo se vingar em face dos acontecimentos que já ocorriam na ilha.

- Meu rei, a esta altura eles já devem saber que o senhor Melkor tem um templo construído em Númenor! Mas devemos ser firmes em nossos propósitos! Em breve nosso senhor retornará e poderemos portanto confrontar a todos os Valar, e tudo isto cessará por completo!

Ainda enfeitiçado pelas palavras de Mairon, Ar Pharazôn manteve tudo como estava, e continuou enviando pessoas, jovens e velhos, crianças e mulheres, para as fogueiras de Melkor. Sauron exultava, pois o sofrimento deles, quando morriam e ainda depois, quando suas almas eram totalmente aprisionadas em seu poder, lhe davam energia; o sofrimento dos seres vivos e mortos era o combustível de suas artimanhas e de sua negra feitiçaria, a cada dia mais apurada e presente em Elenna.

Após vários sacrifícios, Sauron treinou mais sua força de vontade e conseguiu visitar Melkor outras vezes no Vazio. Este, o qual já se sentira completamente revigorado em sua esperança na ocasião da primeira visita de Sauron, ficara ainda mais satisfeito após isto.

Com o tempo, Sauron conseguia ir e voltar facilmente, não exaurindo tanto a energia de seu "fána", e conseguia ter visitas mais longas a seu senhor. Melkor não tinha muito o que lhe contar, inserido há séculos naquele Vazio, sem percepção de coisa alguma. No início fora um tormento sem igual, pois o Vazio era realmente um vácuo insuportável, mas após muito tempo ele se acostumara à solidão e á cegueira, à surdez e à falta de tato, e portanto ficara por todo aquele tempo num estado de semiconsciência, deixando a mente dormir sem parar, para que nada sentisse.

Nos primeiros tempos, desconfiara das intenções e da fidelidade de Sauron, pois este não tivera as mãos queimadas pelas Silmarils na ocasião de seu julgamento, e além disso o despojara de seu "hröa" com tanta naturalidade... mas depois ponderou as palavras que o Maia pronunciara antes de o executar, e pensara que ele faria algo para o tirar dali enfim. Dito e feito: após um período que não parecera tão longo, dada a inconsciência a qual Melkor induzia a si próprio na maior parte do tempo para poder suportar ao Vazio propriamente, lá estava ele, Mairon, fiel e vitorioso em sua inigualável astúcia, com todo aquele esplêndido plano já quase pronto para que ele próprio voltasse não mais com um "hröa", mas com um "fána" tão poderoso como fora no início do mundo. Havia lhe tirado o "hröa" apenas para lhe dar algo muito melhor em seguida!

À questão das Silmarils não lhe terem queimado, nem mesmo Mairon tinha resposta. Dizia que havia sido um teste-surpresa imposto por Manwë; que nem ele sabia do que se tratava. Mas que dera tudo certo afinal, por golpe de sorte. Mas Melkor sabia, em seu íntimo, do porquê. Ora, ao observar o Maia se esforçando tanto para lhe tirar do Vazio, quando podia viver sua vida sem senhor e totalmente independente, no auge de seu esplendor como Senhor do Escuro; e no entanto fazendo todo aquele esforço tão-somente para lhe restaurar seu reino e sua vida em Arda... aquilo somente poderia significar, às Silmarils, que ele ainda tinha alguma bondade em si. Portanto, elas não o condenaram, pois tudo que fazia era por amor a seu senhor.

E realmente, mesmo sem necessidade, Sauron se comportava como servo de Melkor. Sentava-se a seus pés, beijava-lhe a mão como que pedindo-lhe bênção, prestava-lhe conta de tudo que ocorria em Númenor. E mesmo que Melkor estivesse em condição ainda deplorável, ainda sem "fána" e completamente preso àquele lugar nefasto, e Sauron ostentasse grande poder e magnificência, mesmo assim o Maia se comportava como seu inferior, pedindo-lhe conselhos sobre tudo o que faria em Númenor e com os Edain dali por diante.

Muitas vezes, ambos os Senhores do Escuro se compraziam com os relatos que Sauron contava de Númenor; pois ele dizia que a morte vinha visitar aos Edain mais cedo e de formas muito piores do que eles concebiam no início; eles, que odiavam a toda a obra de Arda, sentindo-se excluídos e mal reconhecidos desde o início de Eä, numa inveja e num ódio cada vez maior; teciam planos de malícia e terror para quando Melkor voltasse à ativa em Arda, com vontade e vigor mil vezes piores que no início do mundo; eles, pai e filho, numa afeição nefasta que englobava apenas a eles dois, odiando todo o resto de almas existentes, de toda aquela criação e pujança que não lhes apresentava lugar.

E assim ficavam ambos, numa nefasta aliança, os laços de Melkor mais fortes do que nunca em torno do espírito de Sauron, ambas as mentes experimentadas em malícia agora maquinando juntas após tanto tempo separadas, o Maia agindo de forma semelhante a quando era artífice de Aulë e entregava todos os segredos dos Valar a Melkor; só que dessa vez com posição e templo estabelecidos, influência magna dentre os Edain descendentes de Melian e Lúthien; que aquela raça merecia pagar-lhes a desonra impingida na Primeira Era quando houvera o ignominioso furto da Silmaril da coroa de Morgoth; os mal paridos filhos da maldita agora pagavam em dobro o que sua mãe e seu pai insolentes fizeram em Angband!

E quando se despedia de Melkor, era com a alma limpa e leve que o fazia; pois a cada encontro deixava as linhas de seu plano obscuro cada vez mais delineadas; o Vala lhe dizia que Sauron era tão brilhante que não precisava de conselhos, pois soubera conduzir as coisas tão bem até ali... mas o Maia os pedia mesmo assim, nunca esquecendo de sua posição de filho e servidor.

Como retribuição, Melkor colocava as mãos em seus ombros e o parabenizava, demostrando o quão feliz com ele estava.

- Se por um lado fui o único Vala que não teve esposa - e nisto ele apresentava um rancor sem tamanho na voz, lembrando da rejeição que Varda lhe oferecera, e a partir de então seu amor por ela se transformara no mais completo ódio e repulsa - posso dizer que fui o único deles a ter um filho. E um filho que nunca me decepcionou, o melhor que eu poderia querer ter!

Sauron sorria, e nesta hora o brilho de seus olhos o tornava Mairon outra vez; e neste instante qualquer um que o visse compreenderia perfeitamente o porquê de as Silmarils o terem perdoado.

E todavia logo a maldade voltava para o semblante e rosto de ambos os Senhores do Escuro, ali livres para serem quem realmente eram, sem precisar fingir a ninguém. E numa destas deliberações, Sauron demonstrou seu enorme aborrecimento com Ar Pharazôn, o qual lhe cobrava imortalidade sem cessar.

- É um velho completamente insuportável - queixava-se ele - Não serve-me de mais nada, agora que tenho o que quero... ainda não sei como me livrar de semelhante estafermo sem causar nenhum estranhamento dentre os da corte!

- Ora, é fácil!

- É...?

- Sim, meu filho, muito fácil... já que você colocou os Valar como "vilões" da história, faça com que os tais Edain vão reivindicar a imortalidade diretamente com eles. E assim, se livra de todos aqueles Edain aborrecidos sem mover sequer um dedo contra eles!

Os olhos de Sauron brilharam novamente... e dessa vez foram de pura malícia... uma malícia que nem mesmo todo o amor por Melkor redimiria, fosse perante as Silmarils, fosse perante quem quer que fosse.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Segundo o que é comumente debatido, o "fána" (corpo) de Melkor com o tempo se transformou em "hröa" (corpo encarnado 100%) porque ele despendia muita energia em Arda. Porém, em minha fic o Sauron planejaria trazer um "fána" novamente pra ele._

_Espero que estejam gostando! Até o próximo! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	9. Chapter 9

IX - A queda de Númenor_**  
**_

Após a sugestão de seu senhor de colocar os Edain de Númenor contra os Valar, Sauron voltou a ser cauteloso. Afinal de contas, se logo se livraria do Rei e dos demais, precisaria arrematar aquele ato final com chave de ouro.

Passou a sua forma branda e bajuladora de outrora, tentando inclusive ganhar o favor da rainha Tar Míriel. No entanto, ela, que parecia "tola" para muitos e no entanto era bastante observadora e paciente, jamais se deixara levar pelas belas palavras de Sauron.

Um dia, ela estava a rezar quando o Maia a interpelou. Poucas vezes antes ele fizera isto, pois a Rainha no começo lhe parecia uma figura débil, que não "mandava nada" naquele reino... no entanto, nos últimos tempos pensou em obter alguns favores dela.

Aproximou-se da senhora e ia beijar-lhe a mão em sinal de submissão, como fazia com Ar Pharazôn, mas ela recuou, altiva, para a surpresa do Maia.

- Minha senhora... eu apenas lhe faria uma mesura! Mas se isto a desagrada...

A monarca podia claramente ver o veneno escorrendo da fala e dos olhos malignos de Sauron, e tal veneno se disfarçava de mel... mas ela o percebeu a tempo, bem como a falsa humildade dele.

- Pensa que me engana como fez com meu marido... pois sim! Que quer de mim, uma simples dama senil, que mal tem alguns anos pela frente?!

- Consolá-la de sua velhice, ó senhora... pois em breve o senhor Melkor retornará e trará de volta o frescor dos anos a todos, e isto inclui a senhora também!

- Não seja tolo...! Maldito emissário de Morgoth! Ele pode até retornar, mas não trará juventude nenhuma a ninguém...! Muito menos a mim, que jamais curvarei a espinha a semelhante crápula...! E de mais a mais, de que me serviu esta desgraçada vida?! Se ao menos quando moça eu tivesse a força de vontade para não ter-me casado com Calion¹...! Mas agora é tarde, e tudo que almejo é que meus dias terrenos se findem, e não se prolonguem!

Sauron teve de fazer um grande esforço para se conter ante a insolência da rainha; poucos antes tiveram a coragem de interpelá-lo de forma tão ousada. Mas se conteve. Afinal, sua vingança logo seria plena.

- Pense como quiser, ó Senhora de Númenor. Seu marido, arrisco dizer, foi mais intrépido que a senhora. Se teme a vida... é melhor que dela se retire. No entanto... não sei porque me trata com tamanho desdém, eu que sempre fiz o melhor por Númenor.

- O melhor! Toda a doença que se alastra, toda a violência, todas as mulheres sem descendência...! Toda a dor que agora se sente somente em respirar o ar daqui! Você acha mesmo que isto é o melhor?!

- É obra dos Valar, minha senhora! Eles não querem o bem de Númenor, e têm ciúmes do templo erigido a Melkor!

- Templo...! Antes de você chegar aqui, espectro do mal, não havia templo...! Sequer a Ilúvatar! E agora você erige um a esse monstro de maldade e destruição...! Se eu não tivesse me casado com Ar Pharazôn, e ele não o tivesse buscado na Terra-média, nada disso teria acontecido!

Os olhos de Sauron rebrilharam num furor incontido.

- E por um acaso a senhora conheceu ao senhor Melkor para saber como ele era...? É muito fácil julgar através das palavras dos Eldar! Pois sim! Que Ele tenha piedade de suas palavras desarrazoadas, ó Senhora, quando voltar à Terra! E agora com licença...!

E ia se retirando, quando a rainha, num último rompante de audácia, lhe replicou pela última vez:

- Pois vá...! E não me importune mais com suas palavras não requeridas!

O Maia crispou os dedos de raiva daquela mulher, mas se conteve mais uma vez. Antes de dar o golpe final, faria a cabeça do Rei para que ela sofresse um pouco mais... antes que tudo enfim se acabasse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A Sauron a rebeldia da rainha de Númenor lhe pareceu algo por demais audacioso, dado que àquela altura a maioria dos Númenorianos se rendera à sua influência. Porém não era somente a Rainha quem ainda era fiel a Ilúvatar, e sim vários outros, que para sua própria segurança mantinham segredo sobre suas posições. No entanto, ainda com o mesmo segredo, eles se reuniam para debater a situação de Númenor. Míriel os encontrava e presidia as sessões, sendo Rainha de Númenor que era. Todos a respeitavam como monarca e senhora, e já não levavam em conta o poder de Ar Pharazôn, dado que ele havia se rendido totalmente às palavras e aos ensinamentos da Escuridão.

Como a rainha já se encontrava idosa, o membro mais ativo era Elendil, o Alto, o qual, assim que vira Sauron colocar os pérfidos olhos em cima da árvore Nimloth, percebera parte de seus planos e tomou um fruto da mesma em suas mãos. Mostrou-a aos demais e revelara-lhes um plano para expulsar a ele de Númenor.

- Ele só se infiltrou aqui porque se fez de bondoso e amigo do rei. Se viesse com sua verdadeira vontade, jamais teria sido acolhido! Penso que devemos portanto fazer com que o rei veja quem ele é de verdade, e lhe retire todo o poder dado.

Míriel abaixou a cabeça, consternada.

- Ele é teimoso. Conheço-o já há longos anos, e não há o que o demova de uma ideia, caso se entregue a ela. Nos últimos tempos, a longevidade da casa de Elros se reduziu pela metade²... e ele vê que logo é hora de partir da presença física do mundo. Tudo que ele não quer... e esse assecla de Morgoth comprou a vontade dele e da maior parte da ilha com o argumento de vida eterna...! Não, ele não vai ceder.

- Só há uma forma, senhora, se me permite interpelá-la - interpelou Elendil - E a forma é mostrando, através de ações e não de palavras, o quão mal esse Sauron tem feito em nossa terra. Já não bastam os sacrifícios humanos ao templo de Morgoth; ele ainda quer acabar com a ilha e com os dúnedain. Pois bem! Devemos induzi-lo a mostrar sua verdadeira natureza, para que o rei assim a veja com os próprios olhos!

Mas os presentes não se julgavam fortes o suficientes para vencerem a um Maia, nem mesmo que fosse apenas através da astúcia; astúcia esta que Sauron tinha muito mais que eles, até pelos longos séculos vividos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O trabalho seria ainda mais difícil do que os fiéis pensavam, pois neste estágio final do plano Sauron estava ainda mais ardiloso e fingido; cada passo era tomado com cuidado, e as palavras eram medidas antes de serem proferidas. Um dia, como quem nada queria, Sauron se dirigiu ao Rei, e lhe disse, afoito:

- Meu senhor...! Tenho uma excelente notícia para lhe dar...!

- Qual?

- Nosso deus Melkor... ele me fez uma nova revelação!

- Fez...? Vamos, conte-me qual foi!

- A de que a imortalidade se encontra com os Valar...! Na terra deles, em Valinor!

- Mas disso todos já sabem...!

- Sim, meu rei! Mas ele disse que é necessário ir até lá e exigi-la deles!

- Mas como...? Haverá poderio suficiente para tal em Númenor? Por mais que meus exércitos tenham se tornado poderosos, não creio que o sejam tanto...!

- Meu rei... veja a mim aqui! O senhor, apenas com um pequeno séquito, conseguiu me trazer cativo e sem resistência a Númenor...!

- Mas veja... você pode ser um Maia... mas é apenas um...!

- Sim, meu rei, mas imagine se utilizar todo o poderio de Númenor...! E ademais, posso ser "apenas um Maia", mas era à época de minha captura o senhor da Terra Média, comandante de homens e exércitos...! Poucos ousavam me defrontar em minha fortaleza!

O rei olhou para Sauron em todo o esplendor de suas vestes sacerdotais, e em seu porte de Maia, e pensou que se o vencera, os Valar seriam algo fácil para todo o seu exército.

Para banir de vez a dúvida do espírito de Ar Pharazôn, Sauron utilizou sua derradeira arma:

- Meu senhor, os reis de verdade buscam o que é deles por direito... vá lá e tome o que é seu! Melkor me garantiu que tudo dará certo... ele jamais mentiria para mim! Vá, senhor! Reivindique o que sempre foi de Númenor, dado que todos têm o sangue de Eärendil nas veias!

Foi o suficiente. O rei levantou-se de seu trono, resoluto, e disse em voz firme:

- Juntarei o melhor e maior exército que Númenor já viu e irei até Valinor!

E, após retirar-se do recinto, não pode ver a gargalhada de deboche e maliciosa satisfação que Sauron deu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Após alguns dias, a maioria dos homens de Númenor havia sido convocada para o exército de Ar Pharazôn. Ele ainda quis que Sauron fosse à frente dele, representando Melkor, mas ele se recusou. De forma educada, mas recusou.

- Meu senhor, compreenda... não sou senhor de armas. Não eu pessoalmente. Já comandei exércitos, mas eu mesmo não manejo bem as armas. Meu principal atributo está na mente. Portanto, peço que deixe a seu servo cuidando do templo de Melkor, e das mulheres e das crianças, para caso algum maligno emissor dos Valar tente invadir a ilha. Eu invocarei o espírito e o poder do senhor Melkor sobre todos, e ninguém poderá se aproximar daqui!

Sob este argumento, Ar Pharazôn e seu exército deixaram a Sauron cuidando da ilha e do templo, enquanto preparavam-se para partir a Valinor. Ao saber dos planos de seu marido, Tar Míriel ainda tentou desesperadamente impedi-lo de exercer o que desejava.

- Não faça isto...! Os Valar nos impuseram uma interdição, e esta deve ser respeitada! Caso não seja, estaremos todos condenados! Ouça o que estou lhe falando, eles não nos pouparão!

Ignorando completamente as palavras da mulher, o rei simplesmente fez um gesto de desdém com a mão e disse:

- Mulher, você sempre foi covarde! Nunca teve sonhos de grandeza como eu. De mais a mais, eu consegui dominar a um Maia e fazê-lo meu prisioneiro apenas com uma pequena guarda. Agora, com todo o exército de Númenor a meu dispor, conquistarei Aman!

- Tolo! Pois nâo vê que quem o conquistou foi ele, através da astúcia?!

- Basta! Você tem inveja de meus feitos, mulher! Pois ainda faço um favor ao fazer vida com semelhante estafermo como você! É só bonita, mas não presta de mais nada!

- Pois... faça como quiser, afinal! Apenas espero que, caso não o poupem, os Valar poupem a mim e ao resto de vida que ainda tenho!

E, chorando, foi para seus aposentos particulares. O rei fez mais uma vez um gesto de desdém e foi organizar o resto de seu exército.

Sauron fez questão de se despedir da frota de Ar Pharazôn com muitas vênias e aparente submissão, quando no íntimo se ria. "Rei idiota!", pensava em seu interior. "Pensa que pode com os Valar! Pois sim, se nem Melkor pôde, em seu estado de decadência! Ah, mas isso vai mudar..."

"Isso vai mudar", pensava em seu interior. Pois já tinha almas o bastante no vaso dourado, e poderia a partir daí pensar em construir um "fána" novo a seu senhor. E então... novamente, ele poderia afrontar aos Valar sem problema algum.

E assim passou alguns dias, pouco dando atenção aos númenorianos ou à rainha que rezava em vão em seus aposentos. E por isso não viu a frota de navios que os Fiéis instituíram para uma emergência, caso ela acontecesse.

E por isso colocou-se em seu trono negro, o qual fora erigido a si à guisa de sacerdote, no templo de Melkor. E lá riu-se de sua astúcia maligna, e de todo o estrago que fizera naquela terra sem precisar, ele mesmo, mover um único dedo. E ficou pensando que era então completamente livre, livre para voltar a Mordor e enfim acabar de concretizar seus planos.

E por causa de seu enorme sentimento de prepotência, Ar Pharazôn pisou enfim em Valinor e foi soterrado antes mesmo de poder se dar conta do que acontecia, assim como todo o exército que consigo trouxera. E os Valar então invocaram o Um, e Númenor foi coberta por uma onda gigantesca que a afundou. E Sauron não a viu, mas em meio a seu riso e devaneio de futuro, teve seu "fána" tragado para as águas, perdendo assim para sempre a forma bela e enganadora.

Mas os Fiéis partiram para a Terra Média levando a muda de nimloth, e Elendil os liderou. Porém, Tar Míriel se recusou a partir, desgostosa da vida que estava, e tentou alcançar a Meneltarma num último e vão esforço: morreu por último, a rainha que fora bela como ouro e prata, de triste destino e injusto final.

Sauron, porém, não estava destruído, assim como o Um Anel. O vaso dourado estava para sempre perdido, dado que ele afundara juntamente com a terra de Númenor. Mas o Um Anel estava ligado de tal forma ao destino de Sauron, que o Maia conseguiu recuperá-lo mesmo sem "fána". Seu "fairë" era indestrutível, e portanto não poderia ser tragado pelas águas; logo, voltou nesta forma à Terra-média, não desistindo de seus propósitos, apenas tendo de atrasar por um pouco sua finalidade... pois precisaria primeiro achar um novo corpo para si.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Calion era o nome élfico de Pharazôn. _

_²Segundo o "Contos Inacabados", os Númenorianos da casa de Elros em seus tempos de glória viviam até cerca de 400 anos, enquanto os demais viveriam cerca de 200. Depois, com a decadência, até mesmo os da casa de Elros passaram a viver pouco mais de 200 anos. _

_E agora, continuo até a Guerra do Anel? oO Acho que se parar aqui será, digamos, meio "cortado" no meio... _

_Continuo? ^^ _

_Acho que vou continuar!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	10. Chapter 10

X - A Guerra da Última Aliança

- Perdoe-me, senhor. Eu falhei.

Sauron dizia estas palavras, consternado, a Melkor, curvando-se enquanto sua cabeça chegava quase até o chão. O antigo Senhor do Escuro não sabia como lidar com aquele terrível sentimento de frustração, pois se por um lado Sauron realmente falhara, fora tão-somente por ter seguido a um conselho seu.

- Você apenas me obedeceu - disse ele afinal, embora o tom de sua voz fosse pesado, quase triste - O maior culpado fui eu, de não prever do que os Valar seriam capazes de fazer caso desafiados de maneira tão aberta.

- Eu também não tinha ideia... e depois os "maus" somos nós...! Acusaram-me de promover assassinatos na ilha, porém Eru simplesmente matou-a inteira, sem se preocupar com os inocentes que nela ainda residiam!

- Verdade. Mas agora tratemos de nós. Você, pelo que vejo, fugiu a tempo para a Terra Média, não foi?

- Não, senhor... - e isso o Maia dizia de maneira realmente consternada - Eu perdi meu "fána" quando a ilha foi inundada.

- O que?! - desta vez Melkor mal pôde conter a indignação e o desespero - Como então poderá sair daqui?! O que ainda o liga a Aman?!

- Acalme-se, senhor... eu preservei o Anel-mestre, e nele se encontra a sede de meu poder. Infelizmente perdi o vaso dourado e as almas que eram minhas escravas se libertaram... mas o poder inserido no Um Anel continua o mesmo de antes.

- Ah...! - o Vala caído suspirou de alívio - Que bom! Então os planos não estão perdidos?

- Não, meu senhor. Muita coisa foi adiantada em Númenor, apesar de esse incidente parecer atrasar tudo: o poder está em fase bem mais adiantada, por causa de toda a vampirização que fiz da energia dos que lá residiam. Sem contar que finalmente arruinamos com aquela raça desgraçada e aquela ilha sórdida foi ao fundo do mar...! A única coisa realmente ruim é que terei de atrasar um pouco o seu retorno, pois precisarei usar parte dessa energia vital do Um Anel para fazer um "fána" novo a mim mesmo...

- Sei. Mas preste atenção, Mairon: desta vez, a coisa não será tão fácil assim quanto você pensa.

- Não...?

- Claro que não. Ora, se bem o conheço, até aqui, e inclusive em Númenor, seu maior poder era o de persuasão. Você usava de uma boa conversa, de uma fala mansa e de uma boa aparência para iludir aos Eldar e Edain.

- Sim, meu senhor.

- Este nunca, jamais, foi meu_ modus operandi._ Eu não sei lidar com estas coisas, uma vez que sou impulsivo demais e logo revelaria minhas verdadeiras intenções. No entanto, Mairon, devido à sua racionalidade e paciência, eu sempre o deixei usar desse _modus operandi_ sem problema algum, já que era tão eficiente no que fazia.

- Sim... os Eldar e Edain são tão tolos, que pensam que belas palavras e atitude amiga são sempre sinal de boa vontade!

E ensaiou rir da cegueira deles, mas Melkor o advertiu:

- Eu se fosse você não riria.

- Por que...?

- Ora, seu primeiro "fána" foi feito por Ilúvatar nos primórdios do mundo. Por isso ele era belo: você ainda conservava alguma centelha daquela origem. Todavia, o corpo que porventura venha a fazer agora será completamente composto de escuridão e fogo negro. Mesmo que possa forjar a uma forma bela, ela será bela à maneira de escuridão. Nunca mais poderá ocultar seus propósitos dos Edain e Eldar, pois assim que o virem eles saberão daonde você provem. Nada de divino restará em sua forma nova, meu filho.

- Então... como farei?! Se até hoje nunca consegui agir de outra forma?

Melkor suspirou, e logo em seguida disse:

- Terei de lhe ensinar as formas mais avançadas da dominação através do terror. Você já as conhece, mas agora terá de aprimorá-las, pois se utilizará somente delas a partir de agora. Não se preocupe. Seremos novamente como no início do mundo, quando eu o ensinei a usar sua arte mágica e de forja para os propósitos negros. Era tudo novo, mas você aprendeu rápido. Creio que também aprenderá rápido dessa vez. Venha, eu o ensinarei.

E assim, enquanto não conseguia um novo "fána" a si, Sauron sentou-se aos pés de seu senhor e aprendeu tudo que podia ser aprendido naquele aspecto, com avidez. E os Valar mal sabiam que, ao não poderem penetrar no Vazio, haviam feito uma "fortaleza" a Melkor e Sauron, que dentro do mesmo podiam deliberar o que quisessem, sem ser interrompidos ou espionados por quem quer que fosse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assim foi. Quando Sauron julgou-se pronto para a nova ação, fez enfim o novo "fána". Este ficara tão impregnado de suas más intenções e de seu espírito de vingança e destruição, que ninguém nunca mais conseguiu sustentar o olhar em direção aos olhos de Sauron, pois deles vinha um terror e um pavor tão grandes, que mesmo um servo da escuridão não os aguentaria.

E então ele se demonstrou em todo o seu rancor perante os homens e elfos. Preparou guerras, prometeu postos avançados aos que os ajudassem e promoveu matança para vingar o atraso de seus planos. Mas nunca mais ergueu um templo, sequer para Melkor; pois se o templo em Númenor causara a destruição da mesma, qualquer outro templo chamaria a possível atenção dos Valar para Mordor e consequentemente para si. Então poderia não haver escapatória do Vazio para si também. Portanto, começou a trabalhar em maior segredo, porém com bastante dano aos demais. Não cansava de torturar e escravizar almas para encherem ainda mais o recipiente do Um Anel de poder, assim como fizera em Númenor com o vaso dourado. Não precisava de um templo para tal.

No entanto, ele podia não incomodar imediatamente aos Valar, mas aos Eldar e Edain sim. Em breve, uma aliança poderosa entre Gil Galad, Elrond e os Edain foi feita contra si, a qual já era deliberada antes mesmo da destruição de Númenor... mas somente agora aparecia com real força.

Houve uma hora em que Sauron finalmente conseguiu reunir forças para trazer a Melkor de volta para a presença física num "fána", porém uma escolha difícil se apresentava diante de seus olhos. Os exércitos de Gil Galad e Elrond se demonstravam cada vez mais fortes; e, ao contrário do que o Maia previra, a raça de Númenor não fora totalmente extinta; os remanescentes de Elendil construíram uma cidade perto de suas terras, o que o fez ficar com ainda mais ódio dos Edain. E eles se aliavam, aos poucos porém seguramente, ao exército dos elfos.

Um dia, resolveu comunicar isso a seu senhor.

- Eles são muitos. São fortes. Se eu deixar as coisas como estão, capaz de terem poderio suficiente para me subjugar! De mais a mais, não tenho mais o poder da persuasão e da bela aparência.

- Não. Portanto, terá de usar tudo que aprendeu aqui comigo.

- O senhor acha... que eu devo usar o poder contido no Um Anel para trazê-lo de volta, meu senhor?

- Não. É melhor derrotar aos exércitos primeiro, ou ao menos deixá-los sob controle. Pois se os Valar souberem de minha presença precoce na Terra Média, pode ser arriscado para nós dois. É melhor você livre e eu preso, para que você continue agindo como quer e bem entende; do que ambos presos. De qualquer forma, isso tudo logo acabará!

- Verdade. Bem, meu senhor, se não se importa em esperar mais um pouco...

- Não. Devo exercitar a paciência, pois sim? Mas lembre-se: nesta guerra, use do terror da pior forma possível!

E foi o que Sauron fez. Tomou o melhor de seu poder, concentrou-o no Um Anel e esperou o exército atacar. Pela primeira vez, ele encabeçou seu grande exército negro, coisa que, na posição de comandante e, anteriormente, de forma bela e enganadora, não fazia a fim de não se expor. Mas agora não havia motivo para tal.

- Que venham! - bradou em ódio para sua hoste principal - Que venham, pois, para serem estraçalhados pelo poderio de Mordor!

A maioria não conseguia suportar o horror que a presença e as palavras de Sauron inspiravam; porém, os que conseguiam aplaudiam e regozijavam-se na destruição, como seu mestre bem ensinara aos seus intendentes diretos, os quais fizeram questão de espalhar tais conceitos dentre toda a terra negra.

Por causa disto, todos pensaram que o assim chamado Éxército da Última Aliança também não suportaria o terror que Mordor inspirava. Por sete anos, Sauron pacientemente aguardou o cerco deles. Era imortal, não precisava comer ou beber, ou ainda dormir, dado que usava a um "fána" e não um "hröa"; mas os homens e elfos, esses sim passíveis de fome e sede, logo foram minguando naquela terra infértil.

E quando todos estavam terrivelmente fracos e abatidos, Sauron armou-se e seguiu para a guerra usando o Um Anel, esperando que o mesmo aumentasse todo o seu poder e terror no combate.

Realmente, poucos conseguiram confrontá-lo. Muitos fugiram de medo somente em saber que o Senhor do Escuro em pessoa batalhava, mas Gil Galad e Elendil não soçobraram; foram lutar pessoalmente com ele. Sentindo-se invencível, o Maia conseguiu tombar a Elendil, o qual caiu em cima de sua espada e a quebrou; e matou a Gil Galad, o qual, antes de morrer, conseguiu ferir a Sauron com sua espada Aeglos. E quando Sauron creu-se vitorioso, perdeu os sentidos, seu "fairë" vagando inconsciente sabe-se lá para onde. Perdera o "fána" mais uma vez.

Quando enfim voltou à consciência, constatou aborrecido que perdera a guerra. Mas ao menos a morte de Gil Galad e de Elendil o deixavam mais contente. Apenas lamentava não ter levado a Isildur e Elrond com eles. De resto, ele já sabia como fazer a um novo "fána" a si, e isso não lhe daria tanto trabalho quanto da primeira vez.

E eis que foi em busca de seu Anel, no "fána" já destruído, como fizera antes ao cair em Númenor. E eis que um esgar de terror sombrio tomou conta de si, pois ao olhar a mão onde se encontrava o Anel, viu surpreso seu dedo decepado, e o Anel, sumido.

Seu maior medo desde Númenor se concretizara. Roubaram-lhe o Anel.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Agora começa a guerra pro Sauron não deixar ninguém queimar seu anel! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_

_A fic "corre" mais uma vez pq enfim, são muitos séculos, OK? Então algumas coisas têm de passar mais rápido._

_Beijos a todos e todas! Em breve continuo!_


	11. Chapter 11

XI - O isolamento de Mairon

Por alguns segundos, o Maia não sabia o que pensar. Ainda não cria que havia perdido o Anel. Maquinalmente, passou a procurá-lo dentre os corpos caídos na batalha e em seu próprio "fána", mas foi em vão. Ele sabia: se sua mão estava sem o dedo, isso apenas significava que alguém se atraíra por seu anel de ouro e o capturara.

Em desespero, mesmo que apenas em "fairë", Sauron tomou as têmporas com as mãos e gritou. Perdera sua melhor essência, a qual colocara no Anel. Estava perdido. Tudo estava lá, a esperança de trazer a Melkor de volta, seu poder e força vital, tudo. Que faria?!

Nunca fora de seu perfil perder a calma e a racionalidade, mas perder o Anel era algo com o qual não contava. Perder o "fána", perder qualquer coisa, era ainda recuperável se tivesse o Anel. Mas sem ele... tudo, absolutamente tudo, estava perdido.

- Malditos Eldar! Malditos Edain! Tinham de ter-me tirado justamente o que mais precisava!

E ficou procurando, em desvairado ódio, quem havia descoberto seu segredo. Ninguém...! Ninguém nunca o descobrira! Nem mesmo em Númenor alguém sabia do real poder do Anel-mestre! Nem Celebrimbor nos tempos antigos soubera dele! Então... quem?!

Apenas um, dentre todos, sabia da funcionalidade do Um Anel. E ele não estava em Eä.

Melkor.

Seria possível que Melkor estava com ciúmes do poderio que ele, Sauron, adquirira após a queda do mesmo?! Será que pensava que, uma vez Senhor do Escuro, o Maia nunca mais retornaria o poder a seu anterior senhor?

"Não é possível...!", pensou de si para si. "Ele nunca poderia agir, preso no Vazio como está. Além do mais, sou o único que tem contato com ele...! Nem os Balrogs restantes, nem ninguém sabe onde e como Melkor está!"

Mas aquela semente de dúvida se plantara em seu espírito. Ora, se ele próprio conseguia penetrar no Vazio, o tal não era tão "intransponível" assim...!

No entanto, os Edain lutariam por Melkor? Tomariam a seu Anel para Melkor?! Como?! Bem... se ele saíra de Valinor para juntar-se a Melkor, por que não poderiam alguns Edain fazer o caminho contrário?

"Ele seria capaz de me atraiçoar dessa maneira?! Aquele a quem um dia ele chamara de filho?!"

A desconfiança da Escuridão tomava até mesmo os Senhores do Escuro; nenhuma afeição poderia ser realmente genuína dentro dela. Mas Sauron considerou a hipótese tão hedionda, que balançou a cabeça, transtornado.

"Não! Ele não faria isso. Eu fiz um templo a ele, eu fingi ser algo que não era para que os Valar me libertassem e eu pudesse salvá-lo, eu...! Não! Ele não me trairia dessa forma. Foi coisa dos Eldar! Mesmo sem saber do que é capaz meu Anel, algum deles - ou um Edain, que seja, se é que aqueles inúteis mortais são capazes de pensar o suficiente para tal com seus cérebros débeis - se sentiu atraído pelo poder que dele emanava, e quis me espoliar! Malditos! Ah, mas isto não fica assim!"

Injuriado, ferido como nunca antes, o Maia se refugiou somente em "fairë" na floresta de Dol Guldur, enquanto não podia fazer um novo "fána" a si. Resolveu esfriar a mente ali, enquanto fingia dar aos Edain e Eldar uma trégua. Observaria ao mundo mais uma vez, retraindo-se, deixando-se perder a batalha a fim de ganhar a guerra. E descobriria onde estava seu Anel, afinal de contas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mesmo desconfiando de Melkor no começo, Sauron tinha de dar satisfações a ele. Afinal de contas, havia-lhe reportado anteriormente que haveria uma enorme guerra contra a Última Aliança. E lhe devia explicações e resultados, caso contrário o Vala caído o esperaria em vão. Não podia fazer isso. Era leal, afinal de contas, apesar do coração negro.

Como o Anel, mesmo após ter sido tirado de si, ainda possuía muito poder, ele ainda podia fazer as visitas a Melkor - mesmo que somente em "fairë" - e um dia, após um tempo que parecia demasiadamente longo até mesmo para os Ainur sem ver a seu senhor, ele decidiu lá voltar.

Quando o Maia chegou, Melkor o olhou com tais olhos de felicidade, sendo Sauron seu único elo com o mundo físico em Arda, que o Maia até mesmo se sentiu em remorso por ter desconfiado que seu pai quisesse lhe roubar o Anel. Após as reverências corriqueiras, Sauron foi chamado para sentar-se com Melkor, como costumeiro, para contar-lhe o que estava ocorrendo na Terra Média.

- Você parece ter-se ausentado mais tempo que o habitual - ele disse, ainda sorrindo, a seu filho - Mas tudo bem, você deve ter estado muito ocupado lá. Agora me diga, como estão as coisas?

- Não vão bem... - e isso o Maia disse abaixando os olhos, diminuindo assim um pouco da alegria de seu senhor em revê-lo.

- Por que não...?

- Perdi a guerra e meu "fána" outra vez.

- Ah...! Mas Elrond e aqueles malditos Edain estavam assim tão fortes?

- Estavam, infelizmente. Me refugiei na floresta de Dol Guldur, planejando o que fazer em minha volta...

- Bem. Não fique muito preocupado. Por mais graves que as coisas possam estar assim, você tem seu poder concentrado naquele Anel de ouro, e não em Arda, como eu fiz. Assim pode se recuperar quantas vezes quiser.

Sauron tentou não demonstrar, mas sentiu ainda mais pesar. Melkor estava contando com o poder do Anel... e com a perda do mesmo, todos os planos ficavam ainda mais atrasados. Percebeu, ainda mais consternado, que seu senhor contava consigo... e se ele lhe relatasse sobre a perda do Um, tudo seria ainda pior. Como se já não bastasse estar preso há tanto tempo naquele Vazio... portanto, escolheu não contar a ele sobre a perda do anel, ao menos não por enquanto.

Relatou os principais acontecimentos da guerra, tentando sempre desviar-se de contar do final que ocorrera após a perda de seu corpo. Tomou os devidos cuidados para não revelar tudo que passara, e deixara a seu senhor contente por saber que ao menos Gil Galad e alguns da raça dos dúnedain haviam perecido na guerra. "Mais trabalho para Mandos", dizia Melkor ao ouvir as novas, entre um e outro sorriso de escárnio.

Todavia, reparou que seu filho, das vezes seguintes em que o fora visitar, apareceu ainda triste e com olhar apreensivo. Ora, sequer na queda de Angband ele se deixara levar pelo abatimento. Por que agora, em uma simples derrota, ficara daquela forma...?

Começou a ver, também, que o Maia não trazia mais o Anel-mestre na mão direita. Ao passo que o "fána" de Sauron apresentaria defeitos a partir de então, não mais podendo ser belo e com um dos dedos a faltar na mão (justamente o que Isildur lhe arrancara na ocasião de sua derrota), o "fairë" podia ainda apresentar a forma original, bem como todos os dedos nas mãos. No entanto, o Maia não podia simplesmente "inventar" uma imagem do Anel para que ela aparecesse em seu dedo, ou ainda colocar um Anel falso; não sem que Melkor percebesse ao menos. Logo, ele escolheu não usar nada naquela mão.

O que ele não esperava é que seu mestre percebesse tão rapidamente...

Um dia, o Vala caído disse a seu pupilo:

- Mairon... e aquele seu Anel-mestre, onde está? Não o usa mais?

O Maia baixou os olhos, não esperando ser interpelado de maneira tão direta. Mas logo respondeu:

- Eu o guardo num cofre, meu senhor... para que não chame a atenção dos demais.

O olhar que Melkor lhe direcionou deixou bem claro que ele não ficara satisfeito com a resposta...

- Chamar a atenção? De quem ele ia chamar a atenção, se o anel de chancela que lhe dei no início de seu serviço chama muito mais, possuindo uma grande pedra vermelha engastada em ouro e prata? Se for assim você não usa mais jóia alguma!

- O poder que ele emana... pode seduzir até as almas mais fortes, meu senhor.

- Almas mais fortes...? O que você quer dizer com isso?

E neste momento uma grande tensão se estabeleceu entre os dois Senhores do Escuro. Sauron percebeu que seu mestre de si desconfiava, e Melkor finalmente se deu conta de sua situação: estava totalmente nas mãos de Mairon a partir de então. Se ele quisesse, poderia causar sua glória... ou sua ruína. Tal dependência lhe causou pânico e terror. Impulsivo como era, não conseguiu esconder seus pensamentos:

- Mairon, você está guardando o Anel de mim! Pensa que eu posso cobiçá-lo para mim, pois sim!

O Maia se surpreendeu, não somente em ver como seu senhor percebera que ele mentia o tempo todo, mas também por um dia ter pensado que Melkor poderia tê-lo, de fato, cobiçado. Mas a expressão de seu senhor era tão terrível, que ele não pôde se conter:

- Não, meu senhor, eu...!

- Você não pode mentir para mim, não após todos os milênios que passou comigo! Eu o conheço bem, Mairon; quer você goste disso, quer não! Você quer o poder somente para si, e teme que eu o tome para mim, não é?

- Meu senhor...!

- Pois não me surpreenderia se você estivesse tentando me enganar com esse seu ar bajulador, como sempre fez com os Edain e Eldar! Pois a mim você não engana! Não vai me deixar sozinho aqui no Vazio! Se tentar fazer isto, o arrasto para cá e você nunca mais sai!

As palavras de Melkor continuariam a sair desordenadas, em ofensa a seu filho, porém quando ele finalmente percebeu a expressão do semblante de Sauron, parou.

O rosto do Maia se contorcia de dor, como se alguém o houvesse golpeado mesmo em sua alma indestrutível.

- Mairon...!

- O senhor tem razão por um lado. Eu menti. Mas não para ocultar o Anel do senhor, meu pai...!

E nesta hora até mesmo o Vala se surpreendeu, pois mesmo tendo aceitado a Sauron como seu filho, este raramente o chamava de "pai" em voz alta. Mas antes que pudesse replicar, ele continuou:

- Se eu o quisesse ocultar, teria ocultado desde o começo; desde Númenor, e não esperaria ter perdido sequer a meu primeiro corpo...! Mas não, o senhor é o único que soube de meu segredo!

- Então o que aconteceu com ele...?

- Eu o perdi, é isto, eu o perdi! Toda a minha desgraça vem daí!

E com esta frase, toda a dor, toda a ansiedade represadas pelo Maia transbordaram e seu mestre viu, enfim, que desta vez ele não mentia.

- Mas por que não me contou isso antes...?

- Pensei que já era tormento o suficiente para o senhor estar preso aqui e não quis aborrecê-lo! Mas se é para ser tomado por traidor...!

- Mairon...!

Subitamente, o Maia conseguiu retomar seu ar sério e impassível, mesmo diante de seu senhor. Olhou-o diretamente nos olhos e replicou enfim:

- Eu o perdi. Na guerra. Tomaram-no de meu dedo enquanto meu espírito vagava inconsciente. Mas eu o encontrarei; e tirarei o senhor daqui, meu pai, para que nunca mais desconfie de mim. Provarei meu valor por ações e não por palavras, já que é delas que o senhor necessita para me crer!

Sendo assim, ainda com o semblante impassível, Sauron beijou a mão de seu mestre, fez uma vênia formal a ele e anunciou sua partida.

- Até mais ver, meu pai!

E sem mais uma palavra, sem esperar réplica de Melkor, ele saiu do Vazio e voltou à Terra Média, somente em "fairë". O Vala ponderara sobre a dureza de suas palavras, mas não tinha mais como declarar isto a seu pupilo: era já tarde demais.

Quanto ao Maia, quando seu espírito enfim chegou a Dol Guldor, sentiu uma dor no peito que nunca antes sentira. Era semelhante àquele sentimento estranho, quando ainda na Primeira Era Melkor o admitira como seu pai¹, e no entanto aquele estranho sentimento era de afeição e lealdade; agora, era somente feito de trevas e dor.

Pela segunda vez, sem que pudesse controlar, Mairon chorou deliberadamente, pois seu senhor pensava que ele o traía. E escondeu-se no fundo mais recôndito de Dol Guldur, e lá sua dor e sua laceração continuaram por anos sem conta, seu "fairë" inerte, já não se importando com coisa alguma, esquecido de anel e guerra, esquecido até mesmo de seu pai, sentindo-se apenas como dor, e trevas, e vazio, e terror, e nada. Por muitas eras de homens assim permaneceu, até que um dia acordou, e percebeu que precisava voltar a agir.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹É uma fic que vou fazer quando Melkor voltar da primeira prisão dos Valar. Nessa fic, surpreso ao ver como Sauron cuidara de Angband em sua ausência, ele finalmente o acolherá de forma "oficial" como seu filho. _

_Saurita com depressão, rsrsrsrsrs! Pois é, eles tinham que brigar uma hora, né? Eles sendo "dumal" a coisa não ia ficar "bonita" pra sempre. _

_Logo continuo! Beijos a todos e todas! _


	12. Chapter 12

XII - A instituição dos Nazgûl

"Ele me abandonou..."

Este começou a ser o pensamento de Melkor, após tanto esperar no Vazio. Afinal de contas, após tudo que dissera ao Maia, ele bem que podia estar injuriado e decidir não mais resgatá-lo; de mais a mais, seria bem mais confortável ser Senhor do Escuro sozinho. E era isso que talvez Sauron houvesse feito...

"Eu fui um tolo. Estava totalmente nas mãos dele, e por isso mesmo não podia tê-lo ofendido daquela forma. De qualquer modo, como eu iria 'arrastá-lo até o Vazio' caso ele aqui me deixasse? Não posso sair por conta própria, pois nada me liga à Terra Média... e agora ele deve ter, realmente, me deixado. Que posso fazer...? Nada, a não ser esperar que ele ainda tenha boa vontade para comigo".

E foi isso que ele fez. Esperou, e esperou, e esperou; até que ele não apareceu. Até mesmo um Ainu ficaria cansado após tanto tempo e, já sem esperança, Melkor resolveu colocar-se novamente num estado de "hibernação", dormindo para que assim não sentisse o tempo passar.

Até a hora em que uma conhecida voz o acordou, sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois:

- Senhor...

- Hun...?

O Vala olhou para cima e pensou estar sonhando. Era Mairon.

- Hã...? Você... não desistiu de mim?

- Claro que não. Prometi tirá-lo daqui, e é isso que farei.

- Mairon...! Fico feliz em vê-lo aqui novamente!

E, após tanto tempo e tanta dúvida, o antigo Senhor do Escuro ficou feliz em ver que na verdade não fora abandonado.

- Venha. Conte-me o que está ocorrendo lá fora. Você já recuperou aquele seu anel?

- Infelizmente não, meu senhor. Desculpe-me.

- Ah, não... não há do que se desculpar! Na verdade... acho que fui muito duro com você da última vez em que nos vimos.

- Não. Eu devia ter-lhe prestado contas do que fazia, inclusive da perda do Anel. Mas agora já consegui pensar em algo para recuperá-lo.

- É...? E o que seria?

- Meu senhor, provavelmente quem o roubou foi um dos Eldar ou Edain. Acredito que foi um dos Eldar, pois são mais espertos. Ademais, a vida longa deles os insta a atingir objetivos mais altos. No entanto, não deve ter sido um dos grandes, pois grande parte do poder da jóia ainda me é acessível.

- É? Pensei que você o perdera junto com o Anel.

- Não. Eu tenho grande parte do controle sobre ele ainda. O perigo é ele cair em mãos realmente fortes ou poderosas, como aquela tal de Donzela-Homem ou ainda algum Ainu. Isto sim seria uma desgraça...! Mas enquanto estiver nas mãos de algum inútil cuja mente não seja forte o suficiente para dominar o poder que o Anel tem... o Anel o dominará, em vez de ele ao Anel. O poder de um Ainu, ou seja o meu, não pode ser facilmente controlado por qualquer um que o use.

- Entendo.

- Pretendo armar um exército e aliciar a alguns servos meus para que vão em busca do Anel. Mas tenho um plano, meu senhor... um plano que instituí ainda nos últimos tempos. O senhor lembra que, antes da batalha contra o Exército da Última Aliança, eu disse ao senhor que havia poder suficiente para trazê-lo de volta a Arda?

- Sim.

- Pois então. Como eu disse anteriormente, tal poder ainda me é acessível. Logo, posso tomá-lo e trazer ao senhor de volta em forma física agora mesmo, caso o senhor deseje. O senhor quer...?

- Mas Mairon...! Não seria arriscado demais, com o Anel sumido e talvez com alguém passível de o controlar...? Não seria melhor encontrá-lo primeiro?

- Caso a pessoa que o tomou de mim tivesse possibilidade de dominar tal poder contido nele, certamente já o teria dominado. E de qualquer forma... foi com este objetivo que eu o fiz, não? De tirar o senhor daqui...

- Eu sei. Mas você sempre foi a favor de jamais se apressar...!

- É verdade. Mas se o senhor e eu agirmos em conjunto em Arda, talvez as coisas se saiam melhor...

Mairon baixou os olhos. Seu mestre foi até ele e o fez olhar em seus olhos.

- Seria muito bom voltar. Mas apenas com alguma segurança.

- Eu não quero mais que o senhor duvide de mim...! Não quero mais que pense que o deixarei sozinho aqui!

- Então é por isso que quer me trazer de volta agora...? E se usar demais o poder do Anel e o exaurir, ao ponto de sequer poder fazer um "fána" novo para si próprio?

- Não me importa. Se eu prometi trazê-lo de volta, tem de ser a qualquer custo, mesmo em detrimento de mim mesmo!

Melkor se admirou com a determinação de seu pupilo em cumprir com seu objetivo, sentindo-se ainda mais vexado por tê-lo acusado antes de traição... mas decidiu negar.

- Ache o Anel primeiro. Não é um pedido; é uma ordem.

O Maia sorriu, pois assim percebeu que seu senhor queria que ele próprio também tivesse alguma segurança.

- Se é assim que meu senhor deseja, assim será feito.

- Então está bem. Agora me diga, como vai encontrar o Anel?

- Há um problema com os demais anéis que criei com a ajuda de Celebrimbor na época. Ele me ajudou a criar anéis para dominar aos homens, aos elfos e aos anões; assim meu poder os controlaria através do Anel-mestre. No entanto, nunca consegui encontrar os anéis dos elfos. Creio que estão em poder de pessoas como Cirdan ou Elrond, mas nunca consegui vencê-los em batalha. Já tentei inúmeras vezes ler a mente de Galadriel, mas também não consigo. Também já tentei dominar a mente do imbecil a que chamam de marido dela, mas também não consigo.

- Parece que eles acumularam bastante conhecimento em suas longas vidas...

- É! Mesmo quando eu era Annatar e conseguia iludir aos artífices de Eregion, mesmo assim, na ocasião, ela, Gil Galad e Elrond nunca acreditaram em mim. E aquele era o disfarce mais belo e agradável que minha arte pôde inventar...!

- Ela é esperta. Sabe ler diretamente o coração, nunca a aparência.

- Pois sim... mas então, meus esforços tinham se direcionado portanto para os anões e homens. Os anões não têm jeito; são um povo deficiente, praticamente sem alma; um trabalhinho sujo e defeituoso, bem digno da rispidez e falta de refinação de Aulë. Mas os homens...! Ah, os homens! - e nesta hora Sauron sorriu com um prazer mórbido - Ilúvatar foi um tolo ao lhes dar a Dádiva e ao mesmo tempo uma sede incansável de conhecimento e poder. Como o tempo carnal deles em Arda é excessivamente curto, eles não o perdem: querem realizar as coisas já. E é este trunfo que vou usar para meus fins... assim como fiz com Ar Pharazôn em Númenor.

- Vai seduzir mais homens a seu serviço?

- Meu senhor, ainda há alguns númenorianos a meu serviço. Eu lhes dei vida eterna, mas em troca de suas autonomias; suas vidas não mais lhes pertencem, e em troca eu lhes tirei a Dádiva, deformando-os em seu propósito original. Vivem, mas não ganham vida; apenas existem.

- Você conseguiu realmente dar imortalidade física a alguns Edain?! - exclamou Melkor, mal acreditando no alcance que o poder de seu pupilo havia tomado.

- Sim. Mas como eu disse: eles não ganham mais vida. Apenas existem. Tudo tem um preço a eles, mas os tolos não sabem!

- E o que vai fazer com eles?

- Em troca da imortalidade eles fazem tudo. Tudo! Instituirei Nove comandantes, os quais vão me trazer o Anel de volta. Chamarei-os de Espectros do Anel, e dei-lhes os Nove Anéis alegando dar-lhes poder e imortalidade através deles, mas na verdade eu os controlo completamente quando eles os utilizam. São minhas marionetes, e estão a meu dispor. Enquanto isto, farei um novo "fána" para mim. E assim que eu reencontrar o Anel... vencerei os Eldar e Edain, e aí sim, meu senhor, poderei trazê-lo de volta para que reine em Mordor, a Terra Negra onde as sombras se deitam!

Melkor sorria maliciosamente ao ouvir os planos de terror e dominação de Sauron, já antecipadamente se sentindo como se fosse senhor de Arda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Após algum tempo, finalmente o novo "fána" de Sauron estava pronto. Desta vez assumira a forma mais terrível que pudera, ao contrário do que fazia nos tempos de Annatar. Chamara aos Nove Portadores dos Anéis dos Edain, e lhes daria poder; mas este poder, como dito antes a Morgoth, vinha acompanhado de escravidão e perda de livre arbítrio.

Já com todos presentes, o Maia decidiu iniciar:

- Ouvi, ó Imortais, as palavras de Mairon, o Grande! Eu; sim, eu; lhes darei uma nova vida! Há um assunto confidencial que nunca foi revelando antes dentro de Eä, e que no entanto eu preciso deliberar com vocês!

Todos reverenciaram ao Senhor Supremo de Mordor, e em seguida ele continuou:

- Eu tinha um objeto valiosíssimo, de grande poder, que me foi roubado pelos malditos integrantes da Última Aliança entre os Eldar e os Edain! Vocês têm a vida eterna, mas graças ao poder que eu lhes conferi; caso tal poder se perca ou seja dominado por outra vontade, vocês a perderão!

Todos ficaram abismados no recinto; o medo da morte que Sauron instigara nos Númenorianos e nos demais Edain que o seguiram de uma forma ou outra, fizera com que aquilo os tornasse completamente temerosos.

Sauron viu o medo estampado no rosto deles e se sentiu satisfeito por dentro. Em seguida continuou:

- Senhores! Eu, que já lhes dei tantas dádivas, e continuo a dar, necessito de vossa ajuda agora. Tal objeto é um anel de ouro com os seguintes dizerem gravados nele:

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
__ash nazg thrakatulûk, ash burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

A voz do Maia proferindo tais palavras era tão insidiosa, que a maioria presente não conseguia escutá-la sem sentir um tremor na espinha. Isto agradava ao Senhor de Mordor também; e portanto ele continuou:

- Vocês, os Nove que têm os Anéis do Poder destinados aos Edain, irão em busca deste Anel para mim. Caso o tragam, terão milênios sem conta de prosperidade e meu eterno favor! Mas se traírem a meu plano, quiserem tomar o Anel para si próprios ou ainda entregá-lo em mãos inimigas... meu braço irá buscá-los onde quer que estejam e os esmagará sem dó, com as artes da tortura que somente a Torre Negra conhece!

Ante tal ameaça, todos se curvaram perante seu senhor e juraram solenemente, sobre suas próprias armas, que trariam o anel de seu Senhor de volta.

Assim começava o reinado de terror dos Nazgûl, os Espectros do Anel.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Agora o Sauron se assumiu como "dumalzão" mesmo, sem disfarces, rsssss! Acho que em seguida já vou pular pro final da terceira era, pq acho que não acontece muita coisa entre isso e a Guerra do Anel... mas vou ter que reler a obra de Tolkien pra fazer os últimos capítulos da fic!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! Espero que estejam gostando!_


	13. Chapter 13

XIII - O encontro com Sméagol

O tempo passou. Sauron concentrou seu poder e sua sombra em sua nova fortaleza em Dol Guldur. Havia uma sombra lá que não se sabia muito bem o que era, porém exasperava os moradores da Floresta das Trevas.

Utilizando de formas terríveis e de dominação ferrenhas, Sauron armava guerras e pestes contra os homens e elfos como quem joga um jogo, apenas por prazer. Até mesmo conseguira extinguir a linhagem de reis de Gondor - ou assim pensava ele, embora o ofício ainda ficasse em mãos de regentes. E com o tempo, de fato, distraíra-se e entretera-se tanto com seu poderio, que deixara a questão de Melkor um pouco de lado.

Ia visitá-lo vez por outra, e o mestre nada lhe falava sobre aquilo, mas sempre que o Maia lhe dizia que ainda não havia encontrado o Anel, ele lhe lançava um olhar de apreensão e ansiedade, como se através dele dissesse: "E eu vou ficar aqui até quando?"

Por isso, após pensar que já havia se refastelado bastante e já estava pronto a voltar a agir, Sauron colocou os Nazgûl em ação. Porém, percebeu que os mesmos, cujo poder emanava diretamente de sua vontade maligna, exalavam terror por onde passavam - principalmente quando se encontravam despidos do corpo físico. Portanto, não havia mesmo - como Melkor mesmo lhe dissera assim que ele próprio perdera o "fána" em Númenor - como fingir propósitos diferentes dos que na realidade tinha. O jeito era "guardar" os Nazgûl para tarefas locais e mandar como buscadores os homens mortais, os quais ainda não haviam sido física e espiritualmente corrompidos por seu poder.

Continuou recrutando homens em Harad e em Umbar, prometendo coisas que muitas vezes não cumpria. Após um longo tempo, porém, o Conselho Branco o expulsou de sua nova fortaleza em Dol Guldur, trazendo assim grande paz aos moradores da Floresta das Trevas.

No entanto, Sauron ruminou mais um tempo seus planos e enfim conseguiu voltar a Mordor, mesmo com toda a defesa que os dúnedain construíram para evitar que isto ocorresse. Voltou a Mordor e ainda tomou, através do Chefe dos Nazgûl, Minas Ithil a si, dando-a como prêmio aos Nazgûl, tanto para que vigiassem a entrada da terra por ali, como para barganhar por serviços prestados e dar a impressão de que podia ser generoso quando queria.

Havia, também, mais por capricho e demonstração de tirania do que a efeito de real utilidade, torturado Thráin e extirpado dele o último dos anéis dos anões. Cometera assim, no entanto, um enorme engano: deixara o anão sair agonizante porém vivo de suas masmorras, e isto no futuro lhe seria fatal.

Tudo isto custou-lhe muitas guerras, muitos séculos de paciência, muito tempo escondido apenas em "fairë", muitas gerações de homens a serem exterminadas, fosse pela guerra fosse pela idade e natural sina dos Edain. Mas ele podia esperar.

Mas Morgoth não estava mais disposto a esperar. Dava cada vez mais a entender que considerava a palavra de Sauron distorcida, pois se não o tirava dali, também não cessava em lhe dar esperanças. E isso irritou o ânimo impaciente do Vala, dado que quase três milênios eram demais até mesmo a um Ainu.

Então Sauron voltou a concentrar seus esforços nos Campos de Lis, onde, segundo lhe chegaram notícias, Isildur fora morto a flechadas por um grupo de orcs. Não esperava encontrar o Anel ali, mas algo lhe dizia que Isildur tinha maior chance de ser presa do Anel do que Elrond ou outro Elda.

Foi então que, tendo recêm ocupado Mordor e colocado sua forja maligna de Orodruin novamente em ação, recebeu a notícia de que havia um intruso que tentava entrar em Mordor.

- Que intruso? - perguntou ele, rispidamente, a seu mensageiro, pensando tratar-se de um Elda ou Adan de grande porte.

- É uma criatura pequena, de aspecto repugnante, mas pensei que seria bom trazê-lo, pois não é orc, não é conhecido das tropas, e não se sabe o que desejava fazer nas fronteiras de Mordor.

- Ora, matem-no logo. Se for pequeno e não parecer ter poderes mágicos demasiado fortes, pode ser executado tranquilamente. Deve ser um wose da floresta, pela descrição que me dá.

- Não é um wose, senhor. Não se parece com nada que já tenha andado sobre a terra. E de mais a mais, ele toda vez fala em "conseguir de volta seu precioso".

Aquilo exasperou Sauron. "Precioso". O que um ser daqueles faria em Mordor, procurando um "precioso"? E que diabos seria?

- Ora, tragam-no aqui. Vou eu mesmo saber o que é esse tal de "precioso", e após isso quem sabe ele possa morrer em paz.

Gollum foi trazido à presença do Rei. E quando viu os olhos ferozes e a expressão de terror que emanava dele, encolheu-se num canto.

- Não machucar nósssss, grande senhor! Nós só deseja o Precioso, é sim! Nada quer da Terra Negra, nada!

O Maia teve ímpetos de rir. E em seguida gargalhou. O som de seu riso de escárnio era tão horrível, que nem mesmo os seus intendentes suportavam escutar. Gollum então, começou a chorar como se algo lhe doesse.

- Não machucar nóóóóssss...!

- Acalme-se, pequeno idiota! Se rio, é justamente da sua insignificância! Ande, venha comigo! Preciso ter uma conversinha com você.

O antigo grado quis saltar e ir para longe, mas Sauron o tomou repentinamente pelos ralos cabelos da cabeça e o levou, ele mesmo, para a sala.

- Cale a boca, ou seu destino será ainda pior! É melhor não resistir ante as ordens do Senhor do Escuro!

Diante daquele comando feroz, Gollum simplesmente se encolheu novamente e seguiu a Sauron. Assim que a pesada porta foi trancada, o Maia mandou que ele subisse na mesa de tortura. Ainda relutante, ele assim o fez - e foi atado às correntes de aço pelo próprio Sauron. Ora, se o assunto fosse o Anel, era melhor que a criatura abjeta falasse dele somente a sim, mesmo que em lamentos de dor, e por isso não arriscava que outros estivessem consigo lá.

- Cale-se e me escute. Caso me responda direito, sairá vivo daqui. Caso responda mal, morre na hora. E eu não me importo em impingir uma morte lenta a minhas presas, pois isto me é divertido.

Gollum começou a chorar e gritar, "Soltar nós! Soltar nós!", mas Sauron o mandou calar a boca novamente.

- Caso você se comporte, não morrerá; pois pode ser mais útil vivo do que morto. Disseram-me que você tinha um tal de "precioso" que procurava. O que é ele?

Gollum hesitava em responder, pois temia que tentassem lhe tirar o mesmo caso ele o encontrasse novamente; a posse do anel era a ele muito mais importante, e se colocava para si tão forte, que nem mesmo o terror de Sauron o subjugou em primeira instância. Mas depois o Maia utilizou de suas formas de tortura, ferindo-o e ameaçando-o de feridas ainda maiores, e ele acabou por dizer.

A descrição deixou Sauron sem fôlego. Era o seu Anel sem sombra de dúvidas. Dourado, liso, deixava o mortal invisível quando utilizado. E com certeza, pela descrição dada, deformara ao tal de Gollum através dos anos de uso, bem como lhe dera, assim como os Nove deram aos Nazgûl, imortalidade física. Mas por outro lado se tranquilizou, pois se estivera nas mãos de tal criatura por séculos, não significava grandes perigos. No entanto, não estava mais...!

- Então você perdeu seu Precioso, hun? O que faria para consegui-lo de volta?

- Nós... nós faria tudo! Tudo, tudo! Meu precioso, brilhante e bonito, ajudava nós a pegar peixe bonzinho sem o peixe ver, é sim!

Sauron se ria no íntimo, pois o pobre ser mal entendia o poder que o Anel tinha sobre si. Para Gollum, era apenas uma jóia bonita que o deixava invisível - mas era do Anel que vinha toda a miséria de vida dele.

"E pensar que foi meu próprio poder que fez este serzinho repugnante viver tanto... ugh!", pensou ele, mal aguentando aquele papo de "peixe", "nós" e "precioso bonzinho".

- Gollum, eu posso lhe dar o Precioso de volta.

- Pode?!

- Posso. Mas veja, você tem de prestar um juramento sobre ele! Preciso de ajuda, pois eu também perdi meu Precioso.

- E o que é o Precioso do Mestre?

- É algo... que não é da sua alçada, nem da de ninguém dentro de Eä, exceto eu, os Nove Senhores meus vassalos... e meu Mestre. Mais ninguém. É um segredo nosso, mas se você me ajudar, eu o ajudarei. Veja, esses anéis, do tipo que você tinha... são tão fáceis de se conseguir encontrar!

- É, precioso? E como acha, como acha?

- Acalme-se. Para que eu encontre o seu Precioso, você vai ter de me responder direitinho o que eu perguntar.

Ansioso pela perspectiva de ter o Anel de novo em suas mãos, Gollum se comprometeu de maneira leviana e apressada:

- Nós responde, nós responde!

- Como você perdeu o seu Precioso?

Gollum então contou-lhe a história das adivinhas de Bilbo no escuro, e como Bilbo roubou-lhe o Anel, chamando=o de "Bolseiro". Nessa hora, Sauron sorriu, mas antes de cantar vitória ainda quis arrematar:

- Bolseiro... é alguém assim, como você? E como Déagol, o tal que você matou pra conseguir o Anel?

- É, é sim! Quer dizer... é parecido com nós, quando nós era jovem, é sim!

- E como você era quando jovem?

Sméagol então contou como era. E Sauron depreendeu que era um humano pequeno, sem maiores habilidades de guerra. Compreendeu então o estrago que o Um Anel poderia fazer caso portado por um mortal por muito tempo.

- Está bem. Sméagol, você vai ficar livre, porque me ajudou bastante. Mas lembre-se...! Se eu sequer desconfiar que você me trai, a ponta de meu dedo mínimo o esmagará sem piedade!

- Nós jura, Mestre da Escuridão...! Nós jura! - e Gollum jurava isso mais por medo das mãos negras e de apenas nove dedos de Sauron, dado o "fána" de terror que ele portava então, do que por anseio de conseguir de volta o "Precioso".

Portanto, mandou libertar o prisioneiro, para a surpresa de todos os presentes, dado que eles sabiam não ser Sauron alguém misericordioso. Compreenderam então que havia algum interesse no ser, mesmo que aparentemente ele nada pudesse oferecer a alguém do nível do Senhor do Escuro.

Ele foi liberto. E após isso, o Maia, sentado em seu negro trono, regozijou-se consigo próprio. Estava tão fácil...!

Mais tarde, fez uma reunião fechada com os Nove e lhes declarou enfim:

- Meus súditos. Agora não procuraremos mais ao Anel nos Campos de Lis. Procuraremo-nos no Condado, Terra dos Pequenos! É só mais um golpe... e os esmagaremos facilmente!

Os Nazgûl reverenciaram a seu senhor, o qual agora sentia praticamente o Anel voltando a suas mãos novamente.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Já imaginou a cara do Sauron quando soube que na verdade o Anel não estava nas mãos de nenhuma Galadriel ou nenhum Gandalf da vida?! RSSSSSS! Ele deve ter achado que o jogo tava ganho!_

_No mais, que enrolada básica no Melkinho ein! KKKKKKKKKK! Deixou ele lá quase três milênios só pra se sentir o dono da TM sozinho por mais tempo!_

_Logo continuo!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	14. Chapter 14

XIV - O impasse final

- Sério que o Anel passou séculos nas mãos de um pequeno ser sem maiores poderes?!

Sauron acenou que sim com a cabeça, um sorriso sarcástico em seus lábios. Melkor respondeu rindo de deleite.

- Pois vejam só! Estava fora de perigo esse tempo todo e nós aqui nos preocupando!

- Verdade! Mas o melhor é que o Anel volte o mais depressa possível para minhas mãos.

- Sei. E ele está na terra desses tais de Pequenos?

- Segundo o tal, sim, pois foi roubado por um igual a si. Agora está numa terra isolada, cheia daquelas criaturinhas fracas e tolas. Apenas uma pisadela e esmago aquela terra e obtenho o Anel de volta!

O Vala sorriu, e sentiu-se mais próximo do que nunca de voltar em forma física para Arda - mais ainda do que quando Sauron estava em Númenor e ainda tinha a posse do Anel.

- Agora escute, Mairon. Tenho alguns planos para quando a jóia já estiver em suas mãos. Escute-me. Não deixe para derrotar aos elfos e homens antes de me tirar daqui. Depois que eu retornar, vou até Mordor, essa terra que você disse estar sob seu domínio nos tempos atuais. Lá, trabalharemos e nos fortaleceremos em segredo, e somente depois nos revelaremos em todo nosso poder. Não é que eu o esteja subestimando, mas pelo que você disse, a aliança dos elfos e homens pode ser realmente terrível, e portanto creio que precisaremos de todo o poder possível para derrotá-los. O segredo será nosso aliado!

- O senhor... não tem receio de retornar e logo em seguida já entrar em guerra, podendo chamar a atenção dos Valar novamente?

- Ora! Após tanto tempo aqui parado, uma luta seria até boa! - e mesmo somente em "fairë", o Vala estalou os dedos das mãos, como demonstrando sua vontade de golpear ou esmagar - Ademais, com um "fána" novo e o Fogo Negro disperso de volta para mim - ou ao menos grande parte dele - as chances dos Valar me tomarem outra vez serão ínfimas. Não acha?

- Bem... o senhor decide, meu pai.

Melkor sorriu.

- Gosto quando me chama de "pai". Essa mania de "senhor" é muito chata!

O maia sorriu de volta, um pouco sem jeito.

- Tudo bem. Em breve terei o Anel nas mãos e então executaremos a todos os planos.

- É assim que se fala. Até mais ver, meu filho!

Sauron prestou-lhe, portanto, todas as reverências e voltou para Arda, para seu "fána" hediondo, o qual se encontrava em Mordor, e voltou a executar os planos de invasão ao Condado. E aparentemente eles pareciam ir bem... apenas por um "porém".

A própria mente de Sauron.

Agora, estando tão próximo de cumprir a seus objetivos, o Maia começou a pensar em todos aqueles milênios em que Melkor estivera preso no Vazio. Ele, Sauron, estivera como seu comandante e principal Senhor do Escuro. O Vala caído tornara-se, portanto, apenas uma figura coadjuvante e - por que não - quase submissa, apesar dos protocolos de reverências e demais vênias que ele cumpria quando ia vê-lo. Pois Melkor não tinha poder algum, enquanto Sauron comandava tudo e o Vala até mesmo dependia dele para saber o que ocorria em Arda.

Ora, com o Anel em mãos, não haveria mais desculpas para não trazer Melkor de volta à vida física no mundo. E trazendo-o, voltaria a ser o segundo em comando. Ele já não seria mais o Senhor do Escuro, e sim apenas um vassalo dele - por mais que ele o chamasse de "filho".

Aquilo o atormentava. Pois se no início fizera tantos esforços para que tal ato se concretizasse, agora dividia seu coração entre a lealdade a seu senhor e a sede pelo poder tão somente. Agora já não sabia mais se queria voltar a ser vassalo de Melkor... mas não tinha jeito: se não o trouxesse de volta a Arda, seria um traidor.

Outro temor seu era justamente o de Melkor, já no auge de seu poder, o dispensar sem mais nem menos, ou não se demonstrar grato. Mas ele... Melkor... sempre parecera ter alguma afeição por si, por mais estranho que esse sentimento na verdade fosse, vindo de quem vinha. Afinal, antes mesmo de Arda ser completamente formada, ele o admitira a seu serviço dando-lhe regalias que não dera antes a qualquer outro, e confiara em si como muitos outros não confiariam.

E então...?

- Então é confiar que ele continuará a me prezar como antes! - afirmou o Maia de si para si, decidindo afastar aquela ameaça da mente e convocar os Nazgûl para atacar à terra a qual denominavam Condado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O ataque, embora parecesse simples, não seria; pois a terra que era o Condado, ironicamente, ficava próxima das antigas terras que pertenceram aos remanescentes dos númenorianos, e muito vigiada pelos dúnedain, alguns dos quais teriam poder para confrontar aos Nazgûl; e outra preocupação que começara a afligi-lo fora a presença de Mithrandir, o qual o expulsara anteriormente de Dol Guldur, acompanhado pelo poder de Elrond e Galadriel. Ademais, tomara a Pedra Vidente que antes se encontrava em Minas Ithil e passou a ver Orthanc, onde se encontrava Saruman, o Branco, chefe da ordem dos Istari, e percebera que ele já sabia de seu Anel e desejava tomá-lo para si. Riu em seu íntimo, pois Curunír era seu antigo conhecido da ordem de Aule, e agora eles se confrontavam mais uma vez. Deixou que a paciência e a astúcia agissem mais uma vez por si, e por Saruman soube mais que por muitas outras fontes.

Ora, por mais que Gandalf estivesse indo contra si, era só ele tomar ao Condado repentinamente e tomar a si o Anel, e tudo estaria sob controle. Após isto, trazer a Melkor novamente a Arda - e então planejar junto a ele a guerra. A guerra suprema que acabaria com a aliança dos Eldar e Edain de uma vez por todas, e com Melkor em seu poder máximo sequer os Valar juntos poderiam lhe confrontar.

Pensar no poder que seu senhor teria a partir de então lhe dava medo outra vez, mas ele decidiu esquecer disto. Concentrou-se em enviar aos Nazgûl em forma física, de modo a fazer a coisa mais em segredo que de outra forma, para irem até o Condado.

- Eles conseguindo adentrar ao Condado sem causar maiores alardes será algo fácil - pensou o Maia - pois assim que se apoderarem do Pequeno, será fácil extirpar dele o Um Anel. Ora, por mais que ele se debata e tente defendê-lo por si só; não terá forças para confrontar a qualquer de meus enviados. Bem...! Assim será.

Enviou aos Nazgûl, mas não sabia... que a invasão a uma terra indolente e aparentemente inofensiva como o Condado seria mais difícil do que ele pensava. Pois seus adversários se adiantaram em relação a si próprio, e reagiram - assim como ele - no mais profundo segredo.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Próximo cap será o último, com a Guerra do Anel e a Saurita perdendo o corpitcho de uma vez por todas! Rs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
